The seed of RED
by immortal starscream
Summary: An old enemy has returned and it's got one thing on it's mind, revenge, and what's this? RED left behind a little gift before he was beaten. warning: strong language and sex scenes. Sequel to The RED Menace. Sex scene on chapter's 13,14,16,17,18 complete.
1. Blue

This story is the sequel to my story the RED menace, hope you enjoy

Army men running for their lives before they're all shot dead, they lie motionless on the ground as pools of blood start forming around their bullet torn bodies.

"No"

Buildings are destroyed as multiple military vehicles blow them to pieces or run over them with the sound of their bones shattering and blood gushing out of their nose and mouths.

"Stop"

Teenagers screaming in pain as they are rapidly being eaten away as what looks like black sand washes over them.

"No"

Flashes of dead bodies, blood, gore, and most of all terrified screams getting louder and louder.

"Stop, stop, stop, STOP!" a girl sat up screaming before she was hit on the head hard by a steel rod

"shut the fuck up you little brat we're all trying to sleep" a tall slightly overweight clown yelled at her. The girl looked around and saw that was still in the cage she was forced to sleep in "now shut the hell up and go to sleep we have a show tomorrow" he growled at her and walked away, slamming the door to the old rusty semi-trailer that she and two others were kept for the night.

"You had those nightmares again?" a concerned voice said she turned her head and saw one of her only friends looking at her worryingly the boy had the same basic body as the Rowdyruff Boys when they were six only he had a grey bulky rectangular mechanical left arm, a metal claw on his right arm (his claw looks like Doc Ock's claw from Spiderman 2), his eyes were rusty red and so was his messy yet spiky hair and he had three long stitches that basically divided his head into thirds in an upside-down Y shape.

"yeah...Scrapper have you ever had nightmares like mine?" the girl asked

"no not really" Scrapper replied the girl then turned to her other side and looked at the other girl

"what about you Ragdoll, have you had nightmares like me?" the girl asked, the girl called Ragdoll looked like a large Frankenstein's monster-like rag doll, she had one big black button for a right eye and a normal dolls eye for her left one, her lips looked like they were sown shut but she could still open her mouth only thread connected was still connecting both of them together and her hair was orange in thick locks. Her torso as well as her arms and legs had stitches all over them which were the only things holding her together and most of her body was covered/made of different coloured fabrics, and her voice had a valley girl accent to it

"nope can't say I have Blue" Ragdoll said and then gave a yawn.

The girl, now known as Blue, wasn't any less freakish than her friends, unlike her friends she had the body of a normal six year old girl only unlike a normal six year old girl she had blue skin, long fangs that always peaked over her bottom lip, she had one red eye and one blue eye, her nails were like claws, she had red orbs on the palms of her hands, long red hair in a ponytail, and to top it all off despite the fact she looked six she was really only two years old.

"Just relax Blue and try to think of happy thoughts" Scrapper said even though he knew that there wasn't really anything to think happy thoughts about considering how they lived, the three kids were the freak show part of a circus they were in, Blue nodded and lay back down before closing her eyes.

Blue's POV

I don't know much about myself. I know I'm an orphan. And of course I know I'm a freak. But why do I constantly have these horrible dreams filled with blood, gore, and most of all the screams. The furthest I can remember is being at the orphanage constantly teased and ridiculed by the other kids there. I thought that my life was going to be better when Killjoy (the clown who had yelled at her before) adopted me but I was wrong I'm kept locked up in this cage at night as well as Scrapper and Ragdoll we're also starved so that our bones are constantly showing to give us an even more freakish or scarier look while the other members of the circus eat like kings.

When I was first brought here I was first introduced to Scrapper who had also been found by Killjoy only he had been found wandering around in a scrap yard, we became best friends right away and we always had a great time together. Then we were introduced to Ragdoll who had also been found by Killjoy only she was found crying in an ally and we also became best friends but now we've all realised that being here was possibly the worst mistake we had ever made, though in retrospect it was a good thing Killjoy found us otherwise we would never have met.

I often wonder who my parents were, were they freaks like me, were they rich and powerful, and also why did they put me in an orphanage was it because of the way I look, were they killed or did they just not want me in general "'sigh' I'd give anything to know" I said before darkness over came me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: so what do you think of my first chapter of this story, please give me some idea's for what I could do later in the story<strong>


	2. Time skip

It had been almost 3 years since RED's attack on Townsville and the city had now been fully rebuilt, not much had changed for Townsville's now retired crime fighters otherwise known as the Powerpuff Girls, the reason they were officially retired was because crime had dwindled down to almost nothing save for the occasional robber or thug, heck even Mojo hadn't done anything bad although the Rowdyruff Boys had heard Mojo making plans about something, but whatever it is they could handle it no problem.

Mike and Robin had adjusted well to their new families although they did get sad occasionally when they thought about their parents, the super powered teens had all now graduated from the new high school they went to due to their old one being torn down after the RED incident and had been replaced by a new park. During the past three years Buttercup finally accepted that she was head over heels in love with Butch and the two were soon dating as well as having sex every second night, it was also pretty much the same with the others as well. Most of the super powered teens had gotten jobs mainly due to the girl's dad asking them too and the girls forced their boyfriends to as well.

Mike had gotten a job working at the hospital, thanks to his healing powers all he did was just fix broken bones or heal people who had been severely injured, and to the jealously of his brothers and the girls he was making $7,000 a week. Robin had gotten a job as a mechanic, thanks to her steel powers she was able to repair anything made of any type of metal on a vehicle. Buttercup had gotten a job working as a check out girl at her favourite clothing store. And finally Butch had gotten a job at a very popular public bar as the person who mainly picks up the glasses, combine the tips he gets as well as money he finds on the ground he was earning quite a bit.

The others however were had reasons to not to find a job right away, Blossom had just received a letter saying that she had gotten accepted into Harvard and would be leaving within two weeks. Brick was actually just being lazy and didn't want to get a job right away. Boomer had won millions upon millions of dollars at a casino in Australia, even though he wouldn't say it to anyone not even Bubbles he had used his powers to cheat and get all of the money, it wasn't easy though to transfer all of the money he had won into American dollars but now he didn't have to worry about getting a job for a long time. And finally Bubbles, after a little a tiny little mistake both she and Boomer made on his last birthday she was now 9 months pregnant with triplets, so she now had a large round belly that stuck out about a foot in front of her.

When she had told Boomer she thought that he would blame her before leaving her, but much to her joy he didn't, he had fainted when she first told him and when she told him the second time he was overjoyed and excited that he was going to be a dad, but all of this peace would soon come to a screeching halt.

Townsville Prison

In a special cell that was made for only certain criminals a semi-familiar teenage girl could be seen lying on her bed with a scowl plastered on her face, the girl was the one and only Princess, but she now looked different from what she did when RED first met her, her pony tail now went down to the back of her knees her skin had gone pale again due to not enough sunlight, but the main difference was she had gained about 70 pounds with most of it going to her hips and chest. The reason she was in the special cell was because she was considered a threat to the other inmates, normally she wasn't considered a threat but due to an event that had happened about 9 months after RED had been beaten she had never been the same since.

Her temper had shot through the roof and her patience was very thin also the reason she had gained so much weight was because during the 9 months before the incident her hunger had also shot through the roof and it also came to the point where she'd ether beat up or knock out other inmates to have their food or she'd threaten the kitchen staff. Right now she was planning on figuring out a way to escape the hell hole that was a prison 'come on there's got to be some way that I can get out of here' she thought as she looked around.

As she was looking her eyes landed on the toilet "perfect" she said with an evil grin, her grin got even bigger as she heard squeaky wheels which meant someone was coming with her dinner. When the squeaking stopped the hatch at the bottom opened up and her food was shoved through "excuse me" Princess said

"yes?" the woman on the other side replied

"something's wrong with my toilet it won't flush properly" Princess said she heard a sigh followed by the sound of the door being unlocked. When the door was half way open Princess kicked it causing the 6 inch thick steel door to slam into the woman's face effectively knocking the out.

Princess snickered at this and dragged the woman inside, Princess then quickly swapped clothes with the woman and walked out of the cell, closing the door behind her. Princess was thanking god that the woman she knocked out was the same size as her and had the same hair colour, she then grabbed the cart and wheeled it back to the cafeteria. She passed about 15 guards and wasn't even given a glance 'oh this is too easy' she thought to herself as she now entered the kitchen she put the cart in a corner and when no one was looking she walked out the back door and to her even greater luck she saw the van that took all of the dirty washing away was just about to leave.

Princess beamed at this she then leapt on top of the van as the driver turned it on so he didn't hear the thump of Princess landing on top of it before driving away. Once the prison was out of sight Princess leapt off of the van and landed on the deserted sidewalk and began heading towards her main destination, Townsville Hospital.

After about half an hour Princess arrived at her destination "okay now how am I going to access those files" she wondered out loud "ah what the hell I'll ask first and if I don't get my answer then I'll force them" she said and then walked in.

Princess walked up to the receptionist who looked up "yes can I help you?" the receptionist asked

"hi I was wondering if you could tell me how many babies were born on March 13th 2009 please?" Princess asked

"sure let me check" and she began going through the files "only two babies were born on those days"

"was one of them put up for adoption?"

"that's odd"

"what is?"

"One of the babies went home with their parents went home with their parents but the only information on the other one is that it was put up for adoption at Citiesville Orphanage" the receptionist said in a puzzled tone before turning the screen of her computer around to show Princess an almost completely blank profile that had a photo of a blue skinned baby.

Princess's eyes widened at this "thank you very much for this information" she said happily

"you're welcome" the receptionist replied and went back to work while Princess walked back outside with a smile plastered on her face. Once she was outside she decided to go back to her place to get some supplies before heading off because she wasn't planning on coming back anytime soon.


	3. A hellish life

About 9 months ago much to the girls sadness their dad had been called to come and help on several military experiments and unfortunately wouldn't be back for another three years though he did assure them that he'd visit every Christmas. Bubbles and Boomer were cuddled up on the couch watching TV while Boomer continuously rubbed circles on Bubbles' large belly, Blossom was in her room reading some of her favourite comic books, and Robin was playing Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 on her X Box 360, the others, minus Brick who was stuck cleaning all of Mojo's observatory, were still at work.

Bubbles turned her attention from the TV to Boomer 'I wonder if he's noticed?' "Boomer" she started, getting his attention

"yeah Bubbs?" he said

"have you noticed that I've put on a lot of weight lately? And I want the honest truth" she asked

"Bubbles that weight is just from the three beautiful babies that are in you" Boomer said reassuringly

"then what's all of this?" she said as she poked and prodded several places on herself to show that she had gained about an inch or two of flab on most of her body

"huh, I didn't notice it, but it looks great on you and personally I like girls who have a little extra weight on them" he said

"why?" Bubbles asked

"it's better than hugging a skeleton"

"fair enough" she said.

They then heard the door unlock, they turned their heads and saw Buttercup entre and close the door "hey Buttercup" they said in union

"hey numbskulls how's your day been" Buttercup asked

"good yours?" Bubbles asked

"boring, so what's for dinner?" she asked

"your absolute favourite bacon cheeseburger meatloaf" Bubbles said with a smile.

When Buttercup heard this her face lit up and she began drooling "alright!" she cheered Bubbles then called out to Blossom and Robin that Buttercup had returned home, Boomer knew that he should be heading home so he gave his girlfriend a kiss on the lips and then gave her exposed belly a kiss as well before leaving.

With Boomer

As Boomer was heading home he saw something moving at and inhuman speed and he could tell that it wasn't a vehicle because he couldn't heard a motor or anything so he decided to get a closer look at the speeding object.

With Princess

Despite her extra weight Princess wasn't slowed down or getting tired in the least "perfect I just go inside grab a bag, some money, and then I'm off to..." before she could finish she slammed into something which made her stumble and fall over.

Princess looked up and gulped as she saw Boomer standing in front of her "Princess, Princess, Princess when are you going to learn that every time you break out of prison we're just going to catch you and send you back" he said smugly.

Princess knew that she could basically kill anyone with a flick of her wrist except for the Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys "and where exactly where you headed?" Boomer asked

"if you must know I'm headed home to get some things before leaving to find someone important to me" Princess replied

"and who may I ask are you looking for?" he asked again

"if I tell you will you let me go please?" Princess said

Boomer looked at her firmly "fine" he replied

"I'm leaving to find out where my daughter is" she stated.

Boomer was shocked to say the least "since when did you have a kid?" he asked

"roughly about nine months after you killed my boyfriend, some fucking asshole must have raped me in my sleep, now please let me go" Princess said

Boomer gave her a hard yet unsure look "we didn't meet" he simply replied and he flew off, Princess gave a sigh of relief at this and then ran off as fast as she could towards her place.

Meanwhile

In California, Killjoy the main star of the circus as well as the leader of the entire circus was performing clownish stunts that made the crowd burst with laughter, Killjoy wore slightly baggy pants with big black shoes, a black vest with a light grey shirt underneath that had three large black buttons on it as well as black and light grey striped sleeves he also wore a black top hat, white gloves and his skin was naturally pure white. The only thing on him that wasn't a gloomy colour was his wild red hair, his yellow misshapen/uneven teeth, his blue nose, and his red lips, in short terms he looked very scary.

He then snapped his fingers and all the lights went out except for a spotlight that now bathed him in a red light and evilish music began to play "okay ladies and gentle men we have reached the dark, grim and most of all freakiest part of the show, most people call them demons or just pure freaks give your horror stricken faces to Blue..." Killjoy said and a spot light shone on Blue who now had fake blood dripping down her face as well as on her dirty ripped white shirt, Blue gave a loud growl and she pounced onto several audience members before landing gently on Killjoys top hat.

"Scrapper..." a spot light shone on Scrapper who was now shirtless to show everyone that his robotic arms were real as well as his torso looking like it had been cut into large pieces and then sown back together, his robotic hand on his bulky arm went into his arm and he began running around the ring while squirting water onto them all with a spotlight following him. "And the number 1 freak of them all...Ragdoll!" Killjoy said, there was an explosion of confetti on top of one of the platforms on the highwire and when a spotlight shone on it everyone gasped as they saw Ragdoll.

Ragdoll had been knocked off her feet when the confetti bomb exploded, luckily she had managed to grab onto the end of the platform "phew that was close" she said as she pulled herself back on to the platform and sat on the edge before waving at the crowd who cheered in delight while the lights turned back on.

As Blue and Scrapper went around scaring people Killjoy put his thumb and middle finger together "oops" he said and he snapped his fingers, the second he did the platform gave way and Ragdoll fell.

Audience members gasped/screamed as they saw Ragdoll fall and hit the ground with a dull thud, the entire tent went silent as they saw Ragdolls head roll over and stop at Killjoy's feet "the stupid platform broke again" she said as Killjoy picked her head up

"Scrapper, catch" Killjoy called out as he was about to throw Ragdoll's head at him

"huh" Scrapper said as he turned around and hit Killjoy in the face with a powerful stream of water making him fall over and drop Ragdolls head.

The audience quickly got over their shock about Ragdoll still being alive and relatively okay even after the fall and began to laugh "two can play at that game" Killjoy said and within a blink of an eye he had pulled a seltzer bottle out of his vest and sprayed Scrapper completely covering him in a green goo which made every one laugh harder. Killjoy looked down to where he had dropped Ragdolls head and saw it was gone "huh" he then saw Blue walking over to Ragdoll's body which had re-sown itself back together

"thanks Blue" Ragdoll said as Blue put Ragdoll's head back on her body and held it in place while Ragdoll sowed her head back onto her neck. Once Ragdoll was complete both she, Blue and the goo covered Scrapper gave a bow before the lights went out again and a spotlight shone on Killjoy.

Outside

Scrapper had stripped down to his birthday suit and was now in a bath getting scrubbed down by Blue and Ragdoll "it's official our lives suck" he said as Blue and Ragdoll began trying to get the goo out of his hair

"I couldn't agree more" Ragdoll agreed

"yep" Blue said as she scrubbed his back.

Because his arms had limited movement he could only wash his front and face, his hair and back had to be cleaned by someone else "yeah but what can we do were stuck in this horror show" Blue said as she rinsed his back and Ragdoll wringed one of her arms out, rinsing his hair in the process.

Once he was fully cleaned he hopped out of the bath and then shook like a dog which made Blue and Ragdoll laugh as Blue handed him a towel so he could dry himself off better. Once he was fully dry he put on a fresh change of clothing which was basically the only type luxury they got, Killjoy then walked up to them and glared at Scrapper "if you ever spray me with water again I'll chop you to pieces and feed you to the lions, you got me?" Killjoy threatened, Scrapper nodded rapidly.

"Good now get in your railway cage ready for transport" Killjoy demanded the three kids nodded and ran over to a large cage that had large thick bars they then hopped in and closed the cage door which was then locked by Killjoy who walked off to help pack up the rest of the circus while the three kids huddled together to both keep warm and comfort each other.

With Princess

Princess was now at home packing a backpack with as much money and jewels as she could stuff into it; her mansion was now back to its original half destroyed self due to all of RED's nanobots deactivating after he had been beaten by Boomer. She had now replaced the chef clothes she has taken from the woman she had knocked out with a black long sleeved shirt, black sweat pants and black and white sneakers. Once the bag was full she left her mansion and began heading towards Citiesville with only one thought on her mind 'my daughter'.


	4. Search for Princess

Boomer had arrived home to the usual sight Mike and Brick watching TV and gorging on junk food, knowing Brick hadn't done anything he looked at Mike "so Mike how was the hospital today?" he asked, Mike looked at him with an annoyed/tired look

"I swear some people in this town are nothing but assholes, today I fixed a football players leg and when he found out how much it cost he called me a rip-off artist and spat in my face" he said now angry

"what did you do?" Boomer asked

"I called him an ungrateful asshole and now he's suing me!" Mike exclaimed

"well you know most Americans sue people over the littlest things just because they want attention or money" Boomer stated

"thank god we're not like that" Brick added

"don't worry Mike I know a good lawyer that'll put that guy in the poor house" Boomer assured while patting Mike on the back a few times

"did you just there, there me?" Mike asked in a threatening tone which made Boomer take a few steps back.

Later

Boomer was now lying in his bed looking out the window at the starry night sky, as he lay in his bed a thought came to him 'should I have just let Princess go like that? Heck for all I know she could go on a killing spree. She could have lied about having a daughter just to avoid being sent back to jail' "well we'll cross that bridge when we come to it" he muttered to himself before he fell asleep.

With the Powerpuff Girls

The girls were now in their beds but they were all having trouble getting to sleep, for some reason they all felt like something bad was going to happen soon which would result in something terrible was going to happen soon but they didn't know what.

Blossom was just about to fall asleep when the hotline began to ring she gave an annoyed sigh and answered it "yes Mayor what's the trouble?" she asked

"Blossom Princess has escaped from prison again!" he exclaimed, Blossom's eyes narrowed at this

"don't worry Mayor we'll find her and get her" she said angrily and hung up

"girls!" she called out and in seconds her sisters were at her door

"Princess has escaped from prison again" she stated

"when is she going to learn" Buttercup muttered

"should we tell the boys?" Robin asked

"nah we'll be okay without them, besides it's just Princess" Blossom said casually and the four girls flew off.

They soon arrived at Townsville Prison and began questioning the warden "so how did lard ass escape this time?" Buttercup asked

"well from what we know she knocked out one of the meal bringers, stole her clothes and left without a hint of suspicion" the warden replied

"you've got to admit that she is good" Bubbles commented

"Bubbles!" Buttercup snapped

"sorry" she replied

"do you have any idea where she went?" Blossom asked

"no we don't, I sent some men to her place to check it out but it was completely deserted" Chief Jackson said who was also there.

"She probably already went there and left" Blossom deducted

"she's probably long gone by now" Robin said in an annoyed tone

"not exactly" Buttercup started, getting everyone's attention "she can't fly or has any source of transportation which means she's on foot and if she's on foot she can't have gotten very far" Buttercup said

With Princess

Princess was now bolting along the side of a road that went through Townsville Hill's, thanks to the black clothes she was wearing she completely blended in with the dark forest "soon I'll be holding my daughter in my arms" she said to herself happily and continued running.

Back in Townsville Prison

"Well however she's getting around we need to find her quickly before she does who knows what" Bubbles said with her sisters agreeing

"I think we should get the boys to help" Robin suggested

"I agree, lets go" Blossom said and they flew off towards the boys place while also keeping an eye out for Princess.

An hour later

The super powered teens were now flying over and through Townsville trying to find Princess, Boomer hadn't told them that he had seen her and now he was in a dilemma with himself 'should I tell them or should I just keep it a secret for a while...' he thought to himself before coming to a decision "I'll give her a bit more time before I tell the others" he said and decided to go find his girlfriend.

When he found Bubbles she was on a bench in Townsville Park resting while panting slightly, he then floated down and landed next to her on the bench "hi Boomie did you find Princess yet?" she asked while giving him a hug.

Boomer seemed unsure whether to tell Bubbles or not "what's wrong Boomie"

"nothing's wrong it's just after I left your house I saw and talked with Princess"

"what! Why didn't you tell us or why did you let her go when you know she broke out?"

"it was the reason she broke out that I let her go"

"and what was her reason?"

"...she wanted to find her daughter"

"what! I didn't even know she had a daughter"

"yeah same here, she said that someone must have raped her while she was asleep, that's why I let her go"

"did she say where she was going?"

"nah she just said that she was going to find her daughter" Bubbles got a thoughtful look on her face

"let's give her a three day head start before we tell the others" she said with Boomer nodding in agreement and then gave each other a big kiss just as the others arrived.

"I take it you two haven't found anything except for each other's mouths" Butch said with a grin on his face before Buttercup and Mike elbowed him in the stomach

"nope not a thing" Boomer said casually

"well its Princess so she'll show up sooner or later" Brick said casually as well

"well then let call it a night" Blossom said with the others agreeing before they headed home.

Back at Killjoys circus

Blue Scrapper and Ragdoll were now sadly sitting in their cage waiting for the train to leave and take them to their next performance "do you know where we're headed to next?" Ragdoll asked

Blue turned and saw that Killjoy had left his laptop out "I'll check" she said and she extended a tendril that came out of her back and made its way over to Killjoys lap top and plugged itself in "hmm the next place we're going to is a city called Townsville" Blue said, for some reason the name Townsville seemed familiar to her.

Deciding to find out more she went through several headlines from the town and gasped when she read one that said 'Princess captured once again' and there was a photo of a slightly chubbier version of the girl she had seen in her dreams.

"What's wrong Blue?" Scrapper asked

"I looked up some headlines from the place were going to because it sounded familiar and on one of the headlines I saw a picture of the lady I've seen in my dreams" she said in a surprised/excited tone as she retracted her tendril, her eyes then narrowed "guys we're breaking out" she said and she began using her tendril to pick the lock just as the lock was almost undone there was an explosion of confetti and Killjoy appeared now holding on to Blue's tendril

"so you were planning on escaping huh?" he said as he squeezed harder on her tendril

"n-no I just needed to go to the bathroom" Blue said as Killjoy reached into his baggy pants and pulled out a large pair of scissors.

"Maybe this'll teach you for trying to escape" he said and just as he was about to cut her tendril off he heard someone calling his name, Killjoy looked at Blue with a scowl and let go of her tendril "consider that a warning" he threatened before disappearing in an explosion of confetti. Blue was so frightened at what Killjoy was about to do to her that she was now paralysed in fear and on the brink of tears, Scrapper and Ragdoll grabbed her as she started to fall back and began comforting her.


	5. Scrubs

Mike tiredly walked into the hospital, after the wild goose chase last night he hadn't been able to get a wink of sleep so now he was exhausted, but he managed to stay alert. When he entered he saw one of the few people he hated in this hospital looking at a chart, Mike took a deep breath and exhaled "morning Dr. Cox" he greeted

Dr. Cox looked at him "(Gladys, Ginger, Tiffany, no, Cheryl, Betty, Betsy. Ooh that's new!) Betsy, good morning, let's make with the chop, chop" Dr. Cox greeted

"you know, you already used Betsy like six months ago" Mike replied in a mono tone voice

"I don't care (damn it)" Dr. Cox said before walking away

"the day I leave this place I'm going to knock everyone of his teeth out" Mike muttered

"you could try but he'll just get you back worse" Dr. Kelso said as he walked pass which made Mike give a sigh before walking off.

He walked into the ICU (Intensive Care Unit) and up to the main nurses station "morning Mike" a cheerful voice said

"morning Elliot" he greeted while grabbing a chart

"so how's that lawsuit going?"

"my brother said that he knows a good lawyer"

"so you're screwed"

"well anything is better than sweat stain over there" Mike said as he pointed to Ted, the hospitals bald sweaty lawyer

"312 times 481 equals... Sir, it's not giving me the answer!" Ted said in a frustrated tone

"it's a typewriter, you jackass" Dr. Kelso called out

Ted then looked and saw that his tie was stuck in it "Oh God, it's got my tie!" he said before falling back with the typewriter landing on him.

"I see your point, well I'll see you at lunch" Elliot said in a cheerful voice and left

Mike then looked at his chart "let's see, ah paediatrics today some broken bones, cancer, eye gouged out... HOLY SHIT!" he yelled as he realised that all of these were for the same kid and within seconds he was at Paediatrics.

He then went to the room that had the child in it and saw who he guessed was his mum, who looked very sad "excuse me" he said getting their attention

"you're Mike from the Rowdyruff Boys right?" the mother asked

"yes and I'm here to heal your son" he replied he then aimed his hand at the boy and he fired a healing beam at the boy. The boy moaned a bit before the bandages on him disappeared revealing that he was now fully healed "there all better and I even got rid of his cancer" Mike said proudly, from what he had guessed from the chart if he had of arrived about an hour later it would have been too late for the boy.

The mother instantly pulled him into a bone crushing hug while saying thank you repeatedly "it's okay, I'd do anything for a child" Mike said as the mother let go of him and just as she did a blur went past Mike and now standing in front of him was the devil himself, Bob Kelso.

"Hi there I'm Bob Kelso" he then looked at the little boy who was now fully healed "hi ya sport, I see that young Travis is now fully healed thanks to my miracle worker Mr Jojo" he said in a happy tone.

Dr. Kelso's face then turned slightly serious "now as you know miracles don't come without a price"

"don't worry I'll pay no matter how much it costs" the mother said before Kelso gave them the bill "oh my" she said as she saw how much it cost.

Mike used his supervision and saw that it was going to cost $7000, that was a big no, no for him "actually because I'm such a generous guy that little fix up was free of charge so all you have to pay is $100" Mike said with a smile and was given another hug by Travis' mother.

Once she let go, his shoulder was pulled down by Kelso "what in god's name do you think you're doing?" he demanded before Mike grabbed him by his nose "listen up Bobo if I find out that you charge people under 12 that much for my services again I will drag you by your nose up to the roof and toss you off, **are we clear**" he finished angrily with his eyes glowing and in a blur Kelso was gone.

Mike then looked at the surprised family "you just pay that easy hundred and you'll be out of here a happy family... by the way how did he get so badly hurt?"

"his monster of a dad did that while I was at work, but you don't have to worry he's in prison now and won't be let out anytime soon" Travis' mother explained.

Mike gave a slight nod and left the room, closing the door behind him, when he turned around he saw Dr. Cox standing in front of him "nice job there Carol I don't think anyone he has ever scared Beelzebob like that" he said casually

"yeah well no one who's worked here has had super powers before" Mike replied before walking off to see who his next patient was.

Throughout the whole day people had been congratulating Mike for what he did to Kelso, soon it was lunch time and Mike was now sitting at a table with his 4 best friends there Elliot, J.D., Turk, Carla, "man I wish I could have seen Kelso's face when you scared him" Turk said

"so what did he do anyway?" Carla asked Mike then told them.

Once he was finished they all laughed when they heard what his threat was "that ought to take Kelso down a few notches" Elliot said

"yes it should Barbie but now I have a question for all of you" Dr. Cox started as he walked up to their table "which one of you fine ladies diagnosed Mr Goose with chest cramps?" he asked, knowing that it was J.D. and that Dr. Cox was talking in a 'you are in a lot of trouble tone' Mike decided to take the rap for him "I did" Mike said, surprising everyone.

Dr. Cox looked at him "well congratulations Jenny, it turns out that he a cancer attacking his heart and lungs and is now waiting for surgery, well done you've got another person suing you princess" he finished and and then turned to Turk and gave a whistle "you, gundy, surgery, now" he said and then walked off.

Before J.D. could ask Mike why he just did that Mike zipped out of the cafeteria and into the ICU he saw that Mr Goose was still in his bed, he then casually walked over to Mr Goose with a happy smile "hi there Mr Goose, it's my understanding that you were wrongly diagnosed with chest cramps"

"yes and I am going to sue that idiot for wrongly diagnosing me"

"how about this; I heal you 100% and you don't sue?"

Mr Goose's eyes narrowed "heal me first and I won't sue" he said

"fair enough" Mike replied casually before he zapped Mr Goose with his healing beam.

Later

After healing Mr Goose Mike had found out that that he was actually the best lawyer in Townsville and he was more than happy to help Mike with his other lawsuit. Soon it was 7:00 and Mike was now leaving the hospital "hey Mike we're all going out for drinks do you wanna come" Elliot asked

"sure I've got nothing better to do with my life" he replied casually and they all headed for 'The Guzzler' one of the most well known bars in Townsville and the place where Butch worked.

After three hours of drinking, laughing, pool, darts, and tons of nachos Mike stumbled through the front door of his place while being held up by Butch who had been sent home early to take his brother home. Brick was sitting on the couch watching TV when his brothers came through the door "I cannot believe that you got drunk...again" Butch grumbled

"oh come on Buttercup you need to relax go and have sex with Butch that ought to make you feel lest tense" Mike said in a slurred tone before he passed out and Butch dropped him, he then put Mike into a position where if he threw up he wouldn't drown in his own vomit.

"So apart from Mike getting drunk anything else happen?" Brick asked

"yep I found out that Mike has got the same lawyer that I was going to get for him" Butch replied

"ha small world" Brick said before he and Butch headed for bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: sorry I just couldn't resist writing this XD<strong>


	6. Riding the rails

The next morning Scrapper was the first to wake up out of the three "morning guys" he said which caused the other two too wake up as well

"morning guys, did you have a good night's sleep?" Ragdoll asked

"well as good a night's sleep you can get in this stupid cage" Blue said grumpily before they all felt a slight pull, they looked and saw that the train was now going up a steep hill.

"I swear sometimes I wish I could just kill that jerk Killjoy" Scrapper growled out

"I agree" Blue said as she kept replaying what Killjoy had almost done to her

"same here" Ragdoll chimed in.

As they were thinking of ways to get back at Killjoy (nothing with blood and gore) their thoughts were interrupted as a loud creaking sound was heard, they all looked to where the sound was coming from and their eyes went wide. The creaking was coming from the old rusty coupling that connected their cage to the train 'please don't break, please don't break' they screamed in their heads.

Just when the train reached the top there was a loud snap as the coupling broke, the three kids eyes went as wide as they could possibly go as their cage started rolling back down the hill. They were then flung straight into the bars as their cage rocketed down the hill, once they had reached the bottom of the hill they continued rocketing down the tracks. Soon they were heading towards a set of points that they had passed earlier but unfortunately the points had been switched so they began heading down a different track.

After about 2 minutes their cage started to slow down much to their relief "thank god, I thought that we were never going to stop" Ragdoll said in relief, with Blue and Scrapper agreeing until the cage came to a standstill...but only for a few seconds before it started going again, they realised that they were on top of another hill and were now headed down the other side.

Unlike the track before which was straight this track was very hilly so for the three kids it was like being on a never ending rollercoaster "for god's sake make it stop!" Ragdoll and Blue screamed in union.

Scrapper felt like he was going to throw up when an idea came to him his robot hand went into his arm and he sprayed the same green goo that Killjoy had sprayed on him during their last performance onto the tracks which stopped the cage instantly and made all three of them slammed into the bars of the cage "ouch" Blue and Scrapper groaned out.

"Hey Blue" Ragdoll said

"yeah?" she replied

"can you pick this lock to let us out" she asked

"sure" Blue replied a tendril then came out of her back and began fumbling around with the lock a bit before it opened they then stumbled out and landed in a heap on the ground, they then stood up and stumbled over to some bushes before throwing up.

Once they had emptied their stomaches Blue and Scrapper turned to Ragdoll "so what should we do now?" Scrapper asked

"I think that we should continue heading down this track and see where it takes us" Ragdoll suggested Blue and Scrapper nodded in agreement and began following the track.

After about five minutes of walking Blue's eyes went wide as she realised something "you know what I just realised guys" she started, getting their attention "we're free from Killjoy" she said happily.

Scrapper's eyes went wide as he realised this as well and then all three of them held hands and began jumping around in a circle while cheering "finally we're free" they cheered before they let go and continued walking along the tracks.

After an hour of walking they soon arrived at a large viaduct (a large bridge that trains cross) that went over a valley "wow" they said in union as they took in the sight before they started walking across it, the view was great and they even stopped a few times to just admire the view

"we'd never get to see this freely if we were with Killjoy" Ragdoll said with the other two agreeing.

Just as they were about to continue they heard something that made their blood or at least Scrapper and Blue's freeze up, it was the sound of a train whistle "oh shit" they all said in union as they saw smoke rising from the trees

"RUN!" Ragdoll screamed and they began bolting down the track as fast as they could.

Soon the train arrived on the viaduct and began thundering along it "a L&YR Class 27!" Blue yelled

"how in god's name do you know that?" Ragdoll yelled back

"I like trains!" Blue replied

"JUMP!" Scrapper shouted as he grabbed onto both girls and jumped off the bridge just as the train roared past.

Scrapper was now hanging from one of the wooden beams of the viaduct by his claw arm which had now extended to 15 meters, he had his robotic arm wrapped around Ragdolls head and Blue was clinging on tightly to his leg. Unfortunately the sudden stop of Scrapper grabbing onto Ragdoll's head caused her body to rip off and it disappeared into the valley below.

Scrapper then retracted his arm and brought them up closer to the top, once his arm had fully retracted Blue grabbed onto one of the beams of the bridge and held on tightly "hey Blue I need you to hold onto Raggy for me" he said almost on the brink of tears, Blue then extended two tendril's out of her back and had them wrap around Ragdoll's head. Scrapper then extended his claw again and pulled himself up until he had finally reached the top, once he was fully on the bridge he extended his arm again but had to have Blue climb up a bit more.

When Blue was close enough Scrapper grabbed onto her arm tightly and hoisted her up until she was fully on top of the bridge as well, Scrapper was now looking at Ragdoll's head with tears in his eyes "I'm so sorry I lost your body" he said as he held her head tightly

"it's okay Scrapper accidents happen... you wouldn't happen to have anything I could make a body with do you?" she asked

"let's get off this bridge first then we'll see if we can make you a new body with something" Blue said with Scrapper and Ragdoll agreeing.

After bolting along the rest of the bridge they arrived on the other side panting, Blue and Scrapper then walked over to a fallen tree and sat on it to catch their breath. Once they had caught their breaths Scrapper's hand went into his robotic arm and out came a ball of brown bandages "here make a new body" Scrapper said

"and how is she going to-" Blue stopped midsentence as a glowing green ball came out of Ragdoll's mouth and disappeared into the bandages and in a flash of green light a figure was now standing where the bandages were.

The figure looked like a mummy version of the Powerpuff Girls when they were 6 with its larger than average eyes glowed green "not bad much better than my old body" Ragdoll said as she admired her new body while a bandage where her mouth would be moved up and down.

"Well now that you've got a new body lets go" Blue said happily but as they started to walk Ragdoll paused

"what's the matter Raggy?" Scrapper asked but Ragdoll's only response was her getting bigger and changing.

When she finally stopped she looked over her even newer appearance with wide glowing eyes (long description short she now looks like Benmummy from Ben 10)

"cool" Scrapper and Blue said in union

"I'll say" she said happily bandages came out from her chest and wrapped around the two kids and retracted them back so there backs were now up against her chest "let's go" and she bolted down the track, faster than the cage had been going.


	7. Destination: Citiesville

Robin and Buttercup walked through the front door together looking tired, Robin had been working on cars nonstop all day and Buttercup, due to a storewide sale as well as a double shift she could barely stand up. The two girls stumbled over to the couch where Bubbles was sitting and collapsed on either side of her, "tough days" she asked the two girls nodded and began watching what Bubbles was watching which was the news.

"and that's the weather... on a funnier story 'Killjoy's circus of laughs' is going to be arriving in Townsville in three days so make sure you buy your tickets before they're all sold out, and that's the news, goodnight" Stanley said before it ended.

Bubbles got a happy/excited look on her face "yay I love the circus!" she said joyously

"that's because you belong in one" Buttercup muttered which made Bubbles pout and Robin laugh.

"Blossom, Buttercup is making fun of me again!" Bubbles called out

"cut it out!" Blossom called back as she read from one of her favourite comic's

Meanwhile

Blue Scrapper and Ragdoll (who had reverted back to a Powerpuff mummy) were now climbing up a steep hill, they had been following the tracks for hours and they were starting to get very tired, also add to the fact that because Killjoy basically starved them they were very weak. Ragdoll had found out that she could only stay in her new giant form for 5 minutes before turning back to normal and she'd have to wait about another half hour before she could do it again.

"Are we almost at the top?" Blue asked as she and Ragdoll used each other for support

"almost" Scrapper replied and after another 20 meters they finally reached the top and they all collapsed to the ground.

"So hungry" they all moaned out but then their spirits were lifted as they saw the glowing lights of a city in the distance

"finally a city!" Scrapper exclaimed happily with the others just as happy and they ran down the hill, egger to get to the city as fast as possible.

As they ran down the hill their little legs couldn't keep up with their speed which caused them to fall and tumble down the hill for about 30 seconds before landing in a muddy ditch next to the tracks. The three kids were now barely holding their emotions together, Blue wanted to cry, Scrapper wanted to release all of his rage on something, and Ragdoll wanted to just die then and there they hauled themselves out of the mud and began trudging along the tracks.

As they continued walking they saw a shooting star and decided to make a wish so they closed their eyes and made a wish:

'I wish I knew who my parents are' Blue wished

'I wish I had a proper body' Ragdoll wished

'I wish I looked like a normal person' Scrapper wished

They then opened their eyes and saw that the shooting star was still there only it was slowly getting bigger "what the?" they said in union before it crashed into the city which they could now see in the distance. The three kids got questioning looks on their faces before they continued heading down the tracks.

Meanwhile

In the newly built Citiesville (Butch had destroyed most of the town when he threw the selfdestructing bomber at it about 3 years ago) several buildings had been destroyed thanks to the comet that had crashed through them as well as torn up the tarmac of a main street. Soon police arrived on the scene but were shocked as to what had actually caused the damage, lying at the end of a long trail of destruction was not a comet but the half melted remains of Dynamos head. After about an hour the head was hoisted onto a large flatbed truck by a crane, it was then strapped down tightly with thick steel cables and taken away to Citiesville Research Lab.

With Princess

Princess was now resting by the side of a road, she had been walking almost nonstop since she left Townsville she was also very thankful that Boomer had let her go instead of catching her and turning her in, as she looked up into the clear starry night sky she saw the 'comet' shoot through the sky and land in Citiesville that she could see along the straight road. As she got a look of awe on her face she also got an off feeling rising up in her chest "why do I have this weird feeling in my chest?" she asked herself before she stood back up "well I think I've rested enough better keep going" she said as she stood up and continued walking.

The next day

Everyone in Townsville and Pokey Oaks who wasn't already awake by 8:30 was woken up by a loud "WHAT!"

At the Powerpuff Girls house

The four super powered teenagers had been peacefully having breakfast when Bubbles had said that Boomer had seen Princess when she had escaped and had just let her go "and when exactly where you and the dumb blonde going to tell us this?" Buttercup said angrily while shaking Bubbles back and forth rapidly

"j-j-just t-t-then-n-n" Bubbles said as Buttercup continued shaking her rapidly.

"Buttercup! Stop shaking Bubbles!" Blossom shouted at her sister who scowled angrily

"now Bubbles, did Boomer tell you why he let her go?" Blossom asked calmly

"because she told him that she wanted to see her daughter" Bubbles explained.

This made the girls pause "since when did Princess have a kid?" Robin asked

"she said that someone must have raped her while she was asleep" Bubbles explained

"did he say where she was going?" Blossom asked

"no he didn't" Bubbles replied

"I wonder where Princess got the information about where her daughter is I mean she wouldn't just leave without knowing where she is" Robin said

"that's true, hmm, let's ask the warden at Townsville Prison and see if he knows" Blossom said and they nodded in agreement before continuing with their breakfast.


	8. The Reunion

Princess had finally arrived in Citiesville after travelling on foot for the last 4 days "finally, man that was a long walk, hopefully my daughter hasn't been adopted yet" she said to herself before she walked over to a man who was standing at a bus stop.

"Excuse me sir" she started, getting his attention "do you know where Citiesville orphanage is?" she asked in the sweetest voice she could muster which almost made her sick

"yes I do, go straight down this street until you reach Diamond st then go right and at the very end of the street is the orphanage" he directed

"thank you" Princess said and she walked off in the direction the man had told her.

With Blue, Scrapper and Ragdoll

When the three kids arrived in Citiesville they were in awe at the lights, sounds, and sites of the city, they had spent the night in an alley behind a restaurant and they were now starving beyond all reason.

"I'm so hungry" Scrapper moaned out while lying on his side and holding his stomach with Blue and Mummydoll (Ragdoll had decided to change her name) agreeing. Suddenly the back door of the restaurant opened up and a man walked out while holding a garbage bag, he dumped the bag in an empty garbage bin and walked back inside while closing the door behind him.

As soon as he was gone Blue started sniffing the air "what's up Blue?" Mummydoll asked

"I smell something good" she said happily, she then walked over to the garbage bin and pulled out the garbage bag, once she lay it on the ground she tore it open and her as well as Scrapper and Mummydoll's mouths began to water as they saw all of the leftovers from the different meals that had been served, they didn't care that it was garbage from other people they just cared that it was free food and simultaneously they gorged on the food.

Back with Princess

Princess was now standing out the front of the orphanage she then took a deep breath to calm herself and put a smile on her face before she walked inside, when she entered she immediately heard the sounds of children laughing and a bad musty smell hit her nose 'man this place needs to be aired out' she thought to herself before she walked up to a desk where a woman was sitting.

The woman looked up and saw the smiling Princess "yes can I help you?" the woman asked kindly

"hi I was wondering if you had a kid with unnaturally blue skin?" Princess asked

"ah yes I remember her she was adopted about a year and a half ago" the woman said

"do you know who adopted her?" Princess asked

"I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to give that information, who are you anyway?" the woman said

"oh I'm her auntie Sarah" Princess replied.

The woman began searching through her computer for Blue to see what her last name was, the second she pulled up Blue's profile everything went black for her as Princess knocked her out, Princess then turned the screen around to see her daughters profile. She found out that her daughter had been named Blue (for obvious reasons) as well as adopted by someone named Jill Koy, she tried to find a profile on the person but she got nothing "looks like I'm going to have to find this person on my own" she said angrily and left the building.

As she sadly walked along the streets she heard some loud burps coming from an alley way she peeked in and saw three kids had finished eating out of a garbage bag, she looked at them with sadness thinking that garbage was probably the best thing they eat (which to the three kids was true). She was about to reach into her bag to get a wad of cash to give to them when she saw that one of them had blue skin and red hair like her "you've got to be kidding" she said, barely above a whisper.

"Wow that was probably the best thing I've eaten" the kid that looked like Frankenstein's monster said

"I agree, what about you Blue?" the one covered in bandages asked the blue skinned one, confirming Princess' hopes

"yep it was great" Blue replied as she rubbed circles on her bloated belly with the other two doing the same to themselves. Princess slowly walked over to the three kids, her footsteps getting their attention, Blue's eyes widened when she saw the familiar figure walking towards them "hey you're the lady I've seen in my dreams!" Blue said happily with a big smile on her face "who are you, do you know who my parents are, why do I look like a freak, why-" she was cut off as the lady picked her up and gave her a big hug

"my sweet baby girl I've finally found you!" she said with tears in her eyes.

Blue's eyes went wide at this "mum?" she said to which Princess nodded "MUMMY!" she screamed as she returned the hug. After what seemed like an eternity the two finally let go of each other "mum I'd like you to meet my two bestest friends in the whole world Scrapper and Mummydoll" Blue said with Scrapper and Mummydoll smiling. Princess walked over to the two kids and in the blink of an eye she scooped them up and gave them each a big hug as

"it's great to meet you both" she said happily before putting them down.

"So why aren't you with a lady named Jill Koy?" Princess asked her daughter

"that's the name Killjoy used when he adopted me...how did you know that I was taken by him"

"I checked with the orphanage to see if you were still there but I found out that you had been adopted by Jill Koy or Killjoy as you say" Princess questioned the three kids then began telling Princess about what kind of lives they had lived. When they had finished telling her Princess looked like she was ready to kill someone "if I ever see that clown I'm going to tear his head off" she said angrily before kneeling down to the kids and scooped all three of them up into her arms "come on lets go and find a hotel to rest in" Princess said happily before walking off to find a hotel in the newly rebuilt Citiesville.


	9. The revival and a new body

At Citiesville research lab, scientists were examining the melted remains of Dynamo/RED's head "I wonder who or what made this thing" scientist 1 said

"I'm more curious as to what it was made for" scientist 2 said

"I'm guessing that it was used for fighting judging by the excessive amount of damage it has sustained" scientist 3 suggested as he examined the burn marks and large cracks on the head

"let's see if we can boost it back up and see if it has any data or something on it" scientist 2 said and they began attaching wires to the severed ones that were dangling under the massive head.

Once the cables were connected they turned on a machine which reactivated Dynamo/RED's head causing the undamaged control buttons to light up and its remaining cracked eye and mouth to flash red before fading to normal. Scientist 2 began downloading the data from the head and began analysing it "according to this data it was a state-of-the-art, internal tele-operated, intelligent protection system with multi-layered titanium reflux-chambered shielding, a fully loaded, defensive smart strategic combat arsenal, it's megalith-martial-combat ready as well as having this anti-aggressor exo-deflector array and it was used to help the Powerpuff Girls to defeat villains within Townsville" Scientist 2 said as he examined all of the data.

"So basically it's an almost indestructible fighting robot" Scientist 1 said blankly

"well if you want to be simple about it" Scientist 2 replied and they began doing tests on the head to see the full extent of it.

After an hour they decided to break for lunch, once the door to the lab closed a familiar voice could be heard "finally I thought that those morons would never leave, now, time to escape this stupid prison" the now reactivated RED said before red sparks began travelling down the wires connected to the head and into the main computer "hmm let's see what's going on in this building" RED said and began checking everything out.

Once he had finished he had found out that different projects were going on in different floors of the building only four intrigued him the most:

Floor 2 was working on nanobots that could repair objects made of any type of metal

Floor 4 had just finished making a new type of metal that was stronger than titanium

Floor 6 were now testing a new type of material that could withstand over 9000! degrees of heat before melting

And finally Floor 12, the top floor, were working on the first robot with artificial intelligence that would think, walk, talk, and speak just like an average person.

"New body here I come, now let's get them all working on the same thing" RED said as he hacked into every screen on floors 2, 4, 6, 12. The people working there were shocked when they saw what was happening to all of the screens, before they could try to see if there was a glitch in the system all of the screens began flashing every colour of the rainbow which put everyone who saw them in a hypnotic trance. Once everyone on floors 2, 4, 6, 12 was hypnotised RED began ordering them to start making a new body for himself by using the projects being done on the different floors.

Later

Princess, as well as the kids, were now in their own separate bed sleeping soundly, the kids had never slept on anything so soft before and had fallen asleep after a few minutes. It was the same with Princess due to her sleeping on the prison beds for so long she had forgotten what a real bed felt like.

After about 5 hours Princess woke up and saw that it was about 4 pm "ah what the hell" she said as she got up out of bed and did a few stretches before heading over to the couch to watch some TV until it was around 6:30 or so. As she sat on the couch she saw a new news paper was on the coffee table next to the remote, but the front page is what really caught her eye 'ALIEN ROBOT HEAD CRASHES INTO CITY' and there was a picture of the half melted remains of Dynamo/RED's head "I don't believe it, this day just keeps getting better and better" she said to herself happily before she began reading the article.

She found out that the head was now at Citiesville research lab "hopefully he's still alive or online" she said as she put on some socks and shoes left a note on the fridge for her daughter and her friends telling them that she had gone out to do something and told them not to leave the room. Princess then exited the room, locking the door behind her, and then casually walked out of the hotel before she began heading towards Citiesville research lab.

Townsville Prison

The Powerpuff Girls were now at the prison talking to the warden "so you have absolutely no idea where Princess would obtain the information to the whereabouts of her child?" Blossom asked

"I have no idea sorry, I've looked over computer files and cabinet files but I have no files of her having a child just about a million files of her escaping from here" the warden said

"okay thanks anyway" Blossom said and she and her sisters left.

As the girls were about to fly off a thought came to Bubbles "do you think she maybe lied about having a child?" she said which made the girls pause

"well I wouldn't put it past her to lie and Boomer is pretty gullible" Blossom said

"hey! My Boomie is not gullible!" Bubbles said angrily

"let's check the hospitals first, just encase" Robin said making the girls agree before they flew off.

After about a minute of flying the girls landed in front of the hospital and walked in, as they entered the lobby they saw Mike leaning against the desk while looking at a report "'sigh' another fist fight I swear most of the people here have no brains" he sighed out

"hi Mike" they said in union he looked up and smiled

"hey girls what are you doing here?" He asked as he gave Robin a big hug followed by a kiss.

Blossom told Mike what they had found out about Princess "hmm I think Julie was on that night" he said before the girl in question entered the lobby "hey Julie did you give information about a babies location to someone our age a few days ago?" he asked

"yeah why?" she asked

"could you show us which babies profile you showed her?" Mike asked

"Sure" she then walked behind the desk over to the computer and did some typing before pulling up Blue's profile "there you go" she said as she turned the screen around to show them the profile.

The girls and Mike were a little weirded out by Blue's picture but they now knew where Princess was "come on girls let's go and take a princess back to her castle" Blossom said and she and her sisters zipped out of the lobby.

Meanwhile

At Citiesville research lab the scientists were working around the clock with blank looks on their faces as they continued making RED his new body "once my new body is complete I'll find my girlfriend and child before I destroy all organic life on this planet and replace it with machines" RED said as all of the screens continued flashing every colour of the rainbow.

An hour later

RED's new body was now almost completed all that was left to do now was giving his body a few finishing touches, as the scientists were about to start the finishing touches RED's full attention was brought to the women who had now just walked into a building. RED was shocked to say the least and began travelling through the wiring to the secretary's computer.

In the lobby

After an hour of walking and asking for directions Princess had finally found the building she was looking for "finally" she said with a sigh as she walked in and up to the receptionist desk. As the receptionist looked up from her computer to face Princess her computer screen went RED before she was shocked with so much electricity that she was reduced to ashes which made Princess scream in fright.

"Sorry about sweetie I just didn't want anyone to be aware that I was around" RED said which calmed Princess down greatly

"that's okay Reddie, just maybe give me a little more warning next time" Princess said happily

"will do"

"so how exactly did you survive being blasted into the sun?"

"well as I started to rapidly melt in the extreme fires of the sun my head detached from my body, I knew that I only had a few preaches seconds left so I activated my mouth cannon and fired it which propelled me off the sun and out of its gravitational pull, I then calculated where the earth would be by the time I got there before I went into a stasis lock due to the amount of damage I had taken"

"wow, so are you going to make another body out of nanobots?"

"I can't, all of the remaining nanobots in my head were disintegrated when I re-entered earth's atmosphere, plus this building is solar powered so I can't escape it"

"so what are you going to do?"

"I've got all of the scientists in this building making me a new body"

"where's it being made?"

"On the top floor, I'll meet you up there" RED finished and the screen went back to what the receptionist was looking at, while Princess went to find an elevator.

When Princess found the elevator she walked in and went all the way to the top floor, when she stepped out she heard RED's voice over the loudspeaker "I'm in lab 11" he said and Princess ran to the door.

When she entered she heard RED say "SHIT!"

"what's the problem?" she asked as she walked in

"these morons messed up my face" he said angrily, the scientists then backed away from the table which then tilted down, allowing Princess to see RED's new naked body, he was perfect in her opinion he had a well defined six pack and pecks, his skin was as smooth as a babies behind, his arms and legs were well toned, and then when she made it up to his head she smiled instead of having short brown hair and hazel eyes, he now had shoulder length orange hair with a short fringe at the front, about 6 freckles on each cheek, and all topped off with a slight button nose. "My new body looks like a dork" RED said over the loudspeaker

"you look hot" Princess said happily

"really?"

"of course"

"well if you say so" RED finished before a scientist put an electrode on the forehead of RED's new body. RED then travelled down the wire and straight into his new body his bodies grey eyes turned red and he began to move before a smirk came to his face "I'm back baby" he said before he and Princess embraced in a big hug.

When they let go RED saw that the scientists looked disoriented "let me just take care of them" he then ran over to the first scientist and ripped his head off, he then went to another and tore their heart out. RED continued this until nearly all of the scientists were dead, RED was now holding the last two scientists up by their necks as he began draining their energy through the red orbs on the palms of his hands.

Once the two scientists were completely drained of their energy he crushed their necks before dropping their corpses on the ground "well now that that's taken care of I would love to see my child" he said as he walked over to Princess who seemed completely unfazed by what he just did

"okay let's go" Princess said happily they then held hands and began heading out of the building.


	10. RED's wrath

The girls hovering above Citiesville in awe "wow it looks so much better than it did when we were kids" Bubbles said in a surprised tone

"well I think Butch destroying it was the main reason it's the way it is now" Buttercup said

"I see Citiesville orphanage" Robin said as she pointed to the large building that looked like a small school.

When they entered they too immediately heard the sounds of children laughing and they too got hit by the bad musty smell they then walked up to a desk where a woman, who now had a black eye was sitting. The woman looked up and saw the smiling girls "yes can I help you?" the woman asked suspiciously

"hi I was wondering if you had a kid with unnaturally blue skin or a girl about our age came in here?" Blossom asked

"yes to both of your questions, she also knocked me out and gave me a black eye" the woman said

"did the girl our age adopt the Blue skinned girl" Blossom asked again

"I'm sorry but when I woke up she was gone" the woman replied

"thanks anyway" Blossom finished and she and her sisters left.

Once they were outside they began to talk "well at least we know that she's still in the city Buttercup, you go and guard the bridge to make sure she doesn't leave and use your X-ray vision on each car" Blossom

"gotcha" Buttercup replied

"Robin and Bubbles you two search the streets while I look from above" she said getting nods from her sisters

"okay lets go" and they all went off in different directions.

Back with Princess and RED

Princess and RED were happily walking back to the hotel while holding hands, RED had managed to get some newish clothes from a teenager he killed and now he and Princess were catching up on what had happened it their lives, although there wasn't much to talk about considering the fact Princess had been in jail and RED had been in a stasis lock but still they were happy just to be with each other. When they got back to the hotel room Princess and the kids were staying in they saw the kids watching TV in awe, the kids heard someone enter the room they turned their heads in union and saw Princess and RED

"mummy who's that?" Blue asked

"this Blue is your father" Princess said with a smile.

Blue was stunned for a few seconds from shock before she snapped out of it and lunged at him "DADDY!" she screamed as she dove into his arms

"hi sweetie it's great to finally meet you" RED said as he hugged his daughter he then noticed Scrapper and Mummydoll, "who are you?" he asked and Blue introduced them as well as told her dad how they met and what kind of life they had lived. Once she had finished RED was furious "if I ever see that Bozo I'm going to kill him" RED said angrily

Blue, Mummydoll, and Scrapper looked at each other with grins "we know where his next performance is going to be at" Mummydoll started

"and where's that?" RED asked

"Townsville" Mummydoll replied which made RED's face light up.

'Perfect, I can get my revenge one those bloody Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys and pay Killjoy back for what he did to my daughter and her friends' RED thought to himself "okay everyone our next stop is Townsville" RED said with a smile, Princess then grabbed her back pack and they all left the hotel.

"Daddy are we going to walk to Townsville?" Blue asked

"god no, we're taking a car" RED said as he walked out onto the street and stopped a car (4wheel drive) with his bare hands. As the driver got out of the car to yell at RED picked up the car and swung it at the man, knocking him out in the process RED then put the car back down and got in the drivers side "come on, hop in" RED said Princess then guided the stunned kids into the car and buckled them in before she got in the front and buckled up herself before RED drove off.

With Buttercup

Buttercup had been examining every vehicle that had passed to see if Princess was in it "god this is so boring" she moaned out but then her eyes widened as she saw Princess in the front passenger seat of a 4wheel drive that was headed towards her "gotcha Princess" Buttercup said as she stood in the path of the car and braced herself. The car then came to a gentle stop about 2 meters from her "alright Princess out of the car now or I'll force you out" Buttercup threatened before both Princess and RED got out of the car.

"Well, well Butterbutt so nice to see you again, how long's it been 2-3 years?" RED said to the now shocked Buttercup, "but how, you're supposed to be dead" Buttercup said as she took a few steps back in slight fright

"well too bad I'm alive" RED said as he walked up to Buttercup "and guess what, my new body is stronger faster and more durable than that Dynamo body so basically you have no chance at beating me now" he said Buttercup scowled angrily at this then with lightning speed she began to pummel RED ruthlessly while travelling along the bridge that led out of Citiesville.

Once they reached the other side Buttercup then kicked RED up into the air and finished the vicious assault with an energy blast to the face which sent him crashing into the ground about 6 meters away from the road "you're not so tough anymore" Buttercup mocked as she floated down to the hole RED had made.

As she peered into the hole RED shot out and landed gracefully on the other side of the hole "not bad Buttercup" RED started as he brushed some hair out of his face "but you're going to have to do a lot better than that if you want to beat me" he finished

"what are you made of?" Buttercup asked in amazement seeing as how RED didn't have a scratch on him even after the vicious beating she had given him.

In the blink of an eye RED was now behind Buttercup and before she could react RED grabbed onto her. RED now had his arms and legs wrapped around Buttercup, pinning her arms to her sides, and he moved his right hand and covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming for help. "now my sweet Buttercup you're going to start to feel tired he whispered to her as he began draining her energy, Buttercup tried with all of her might to get free from RED's grip but with the more energy RED took from her the weaker she got.

Soon Buttercup collapsed to the ground which made RED let go of her "thanks for the energy you fool now why don't I make sure that you have a nice long sleep" he said as he rose his left arm up as well as gathering half of the energy he had absorbed from Buttercup all into his left arm "good night" he said before he brought his hand down right on Buttercup's head. The impact from the punch made a 10 meter wide 2 meter deep hole as well as made an aftershock so powerful that it shook all of Citiesville.

RED laughed as he saw Buttercup lying unconscious at the bottom of the hole, holding onto life by a thread "if you live remember that I wasn't even trying" he said before he jumped out of the hole and began bolting down the street until he caught up with Princess, she had gotten in the car and drove off when Buttercup started fighting RED.

Princess stopped the car and got out "so did you kill her?"

"nah, but I gave her some massive brain damage...if she does live"

"well let's go" Princess said as she got back in the passenger's side of the car while RED got back in the driver's seat, and throughout the whole incident the three kids were sound asleep.


	11. RED strikes again

Blossom Bubbles and Robin had felt the aftershock from RED's punch and were now heading towards where Buttercup was, the girls arrived at the hole and gasped "is-is she o-okay?" Bubbles asked as Blossom checked Buttercup.

She saw that Buttercup was just taking in tiny breaths and she had a very slow and weak heartbeat "this does not look good I'll take Buttercup to the hospital, Bubbles go and find Mike and bring him here and Robin follow that road and see if you find Princess" Blossom said as she gently picked up Buttercup and flew off to Citiesville Hospital.

Bubbles turned to Robin "do you really think that Princess could have done that?" she asked

"the only thing Princess could do to Buttercup in a fight would be winding her a bit but that's it someone else must have done it but we'll figure it out later right now we need to get Mike, go!" Robin said before she flew off down the road while Bubbles headed off towards Townsville.

With Bubbles

After about 5 minutes of flying Bubbles finally arrived at the hospital out of breath, she then looked at her large stomach with annoyance "I swear you three are going to be the death of me" she grumbled before she headed up to the ICU because that's where Mike normally was 50% of the time. When she entered she regained her composure and calmly walked up to one of the few people whom Mike dislikes with a passion at the place and that she knew "excuse me Dr. Cox" she started, getting his attention

"long time no see Barbie" he replied, Bubbles rolled her eyes at this

"have you seen Mike by any chance?"

"no I have not seen your sister's girlfriend"

"shut up Periwinkle" Mike said as he walked up to the two "hey Bubbles what's up"

"Buttercup has been hurt badly and she needs your help okay then where is she she's at Citiesville hospital now come on lets go" Bubbles said but just a she was about to fly off she froze in her spot and her jeans became wet

"uh Bubbles did you just wet yourself?" Mike asked before she collapsed to the ground in pain

"oh god she's gone into labour" Dr. Cox said he said before turning to the counter where Carla was "tell the medics in the delivery rooms that we have a women in labour up here" he said and then turned his attention back to Bubbles he and Mike lifted her up and gently carried her to and empty bed.

"Mike quick go to Citiesville hospital and heal Buttercup then tell Boomer" Bubbles ordered before she began moaning in pain as her contractions got worse and two medic came and took her to the delivery room, once she was out of the room Mike zipped out of the hospital and flew off towards Citiesville as fast as he could.

Mike arrived at Citiesville hospital in about 5 minutes and walked up to the receptionist "excuse me but was a badly hurt girl brought in here"

"yes she was taken to the emergency room"

"and where would that be?"

"straight down the hall at the very end of it"

"thanks" and he zipped straight down the hall.

With Robin

Robin had found Princess and was now following the car she was now using she also saw 3 monsters in the back seat and an orange haired teenager was driving the car she recognised one of the monsters as Princess' daughter "I wonder where they're heading" she asked herself.

As the car came to a fork in the road it pulled over to the side of the road and Princess and the other teenager got out they then both looked up and the orange haired teenager motioned her to come down, so she did. Once both of her feet were on the ground she looked at Princess and orange haired teenager suspiciously "okay first off Princess what did you do to Buttercup and second who are you?" she asked the orange haired teenager/RED

"first off it's good to see you again Robin" RED started which scared the hell out of Robin

"RED but how Boomer blasted you into the sun"

"yes and I plan on paying him back soon"

"I take it you're the one who hurt Buttercup?"

"yep and I plan on leaving you in the same condition RED said before he lunged at Robin, when his fist was about an inch from her face her whole body went silver and when he punched her it sounded like metal hitting metal.

Robin stumbled back a bit before she regained her footing, when she did RED shot at her again and kicked her in the left side of the head shocking, RED then punched her across the left side of her face and then began repeatedly punch her in the stomach. After RED's 20th punch to her stomach she couldn't concentrate and her metal body went back to flesh and blood. RED then gave her an upper cut causing her to fly up into the air, she managed to stop herself and just floated up in the air while holding her stomach in pain "god I just hope he can't fly" she said before RED shot up and was now right in front of her

"no but I can jump real good" he said before he grabbed her head and began constantly kneeing her in the face as gravity took control of him and pulled him down, taking Robin with him.

After kneeing Robin in the face 15 times, knocking several teeth out and breaking her nose he forced her head down and she crashed face first into the ground. RED then got off of her and waited for her to get up. Slowly Robin got to her feet while glaring angrily at RED "you've defiantly gotten stronger than the last time we fought"

"yeah well comes with the new solid body" RED said Robin then flew at RED ready to punch him in the face but he side stepped at the last second and gave her a super hard punch to the stomach which caused an aftershock that tore up the road knocked over every tree within a mile radius from where they were.

Robin's eyes and mouth were wide open, she felt like all of her organs had exploded simultaneously RED then spun around and gave her a palm thrust to the side of the head, she was unconscious before she hit the ground. "Well I've got to admit you lasted longer than Buttercup but you're still inferior compared to me" he said before he kicked her in the side (breaking several ribs) sending her flying a bit before she tumbled along the ground and came to a stop RED sneered a bit and then began bolting down the road again until he caught up with Princess (who had taken the road that lead to Townsville), like before she had gotten in the car and drove off when Robin and RED started fighting.

Back at Citiesville hospital

When Mike had passed through the waiting room he had seen Blossom and told her what had happened to Bubbles and that she should contact Boomer immediately, because he was still wearing a lab coat Mike easily walked into the emergency room where doctors were working hard to keep Buttercup alive "excuse me gentlemen I'll take it from here" he said and he fired a healing beam at Buttercup. Within seconds Buttercup's head was fully healed and after a few more seconds she had all of her energy back, she then opened her eyes and slowly sat up, shocking everyone in the room

"ugh what happened, how did I get here?" she asked as she tried to remember what had happened

"that's what I'd like to know, from what Blossom told me she Bubbles and Robin found you unconscious in a crater" Mike said as Buttercup got out of the bed and the two exited the room leaving behind the stunned doctors.

Buttercup's eyes then went as wide as possible as she remembered what had happened to her "it was RED, he's back with a new indestructible body"

"but how Boomer blasted him into the sun"

"I don't know how he survived ether but with his new body he can absorb energy"

"is that how he was able to beat you so easily?"

"yes" she muttered as they entered the waiting room and saw Blossom talking on her mobile phone

"hey Boomer I just want to let you know that Bubbles has gone into labour and is now at the hospital"

"WHAT!" Boomer screamed which caused Blossom's phone to explode.

"So I take it the dumb blonde took the news well" Buttercup said sarcastically

"yeah, really well" Blossom said as she dumped the remains of her phone in the bin "so Buttercup what happened to you?" she asked and Buttercup explained "oh crap we have to find Robin immediately I told her to follow the road and see if she could find Princess!" Blossom exclaimed and within seconds the three teens were out of the hospital and heading towards the road that led out of Citiesville.

After about 30 seconds they found Robin now starting to regain consciousness "don't worry Robin I'll heal you" Mike said and he fired a healing beam at Robin, within seconds she was fully healed and she stood up

"thanks Mike" Robin said happily and she kissed him on the lips.

"I take it RED did that to you?" Buttercup asked

"yeah, I think he's even better than he was before" Robin said

"well if we beat him before we can beat him again" Mike said but Buttercup and Robin looked unsure "besides he's not made up of nanobots anymore and we destroyed every single nanobot in Townsville just to be on the safe side, we can just get Boomer to crush him like a bug anyway"

"I think Boomer's going to be a little too preoccupied"

"why?"

"have a guess miracle boy" Buttercup said sarcastically

"oh yeah, kids"

"well I'm guessing that RED is headed towards Townsville now" Robin said

"yeah, lets go to the hospital to see how Bubbles is doing then we'll try to find RED as a group" Blossom said the others nodded in agreement and they flew off to Townsville hospital.


	12. Revenge and Betrayal

The 4 teens arrived at the hospital and began using their X-ray vision to find Bubbles, when they found her they zipped through the hallways of the hospital and stopped at the waiting room where Brick was reading a newspaper "hey guys, you're not allowed to go in there during the delivery" Brick said

"why?" Blossom asked

Brick shrugged "doctor said"

"where's Butch?" Buttercup asked

"he's in there keeping Bubbles quiet" the teens then used their X ray vision again and saw that Bubbles had a green force field around her head while Butch and Boomer stood on either side of her. Because Mike worked at the hospital he was allowed in and he began using his healing powers to eliminate every scrap of pain Bubbles was experiencing while also healing Boomer's hand which was now broken due to Bubbles squeezing his hand to hard.

Soon Bubbles was now holding her three sons which looked like her when she was turned into a baby only they had two strips of hair at the front and different coloured eyes while she had a look of exhaustion on her face, Butch had undone the force field around her head and left while Mike took a picture of Bubbles Boomer and their three sons.

The three babies were now wrapped up in warm towels and had cute little light blue caps on their heads "So what are we going to name them?" she asked Boomer

"how about Burner Jeice Jojo" he said for the one on the left Mike then wrote the name down and put a tag around his ankle "Buzz Aaron Jojo" he said for the one in the middle Mike then wrote the name down and put a tag around his ankle "and you choose the last one" he said to Bubbles

Bubbles smiled at this "okay then how about Bert Myles Jojo"

"sounds great" he said and then gave her a kiss on the lips.

Mike and a nurse gently took the babies out of Bubbles' arms took them to get proper health checks and other stuff, Bubbles gave Boomer a tired smile before she closed her eyes and fell back on her pillow Boomer smiled at his girlfriend and began gently stroking her forehead. Boomer's attention was then turned to the door as his girlfriend's sisters and his brothers entered the room, the girls smiled at their 'little' sister and Brick patted Boomer on the back "congratulations man" he said as he smiled at his 'little' brother.

"Hey guy's we have some really bad news" Buttercup started, getting the boys attention "RED's back and he's stronger and more durable than he was before" Buttercup said

"gah" Boomer groaned out and his hand went straight to his chest

"you're not going to have a heart attack on us are you Boomer" Buttercup asked

"not when I've just become a father" he said as the pain subsided, Brick and Butch however still had looks of shock on their faces.

"But how? Boomer blasted him into the sun" Brick said

"we don't know ether" Blossom replied

"so how do we beat him this time?" Robin asked

"we could try using the EMP blasters on him seeing as how he's just a robot" Butch suggested

"that's brilliant Butch" Blossom said with a smile

"Butch and brilliant in the same sentence" Buttercup said which made everyone laugh, "so where do you think he is now?" Buttercup asked

"let's try Princess' place first then we'll scan the city" Blossom suggested, they nodded and Blossom Buttercup Robin and Brick flew out the window while Butch and Boomer stayed behind just encase RED or Princess decided to come visiting the hospital.

With RED

RED had dropped Princess and the kids off at her destroyed mansion while he decided to go to the circus and pay Killjoy a little visit, when he arrived he saw the Circus being set up for tomorrow. As he walked around he heard someone shouting "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE GONE!"

"I'm sorry sir but it looked like the chain that connected their cage to the train snapped somewhere along the trip" when RED saw who was talking he saw a scary/grim looking clown talking to a woman wearing a striped red and pink leotards.

"That Bozo must be Killjoy well when I get through with him he's going to be Deadjoy...that was terrible" RED said as he walked over to Killjoy just as the woman left.

Killjoy was now trying to think of how he could get the three kids back when he felt a tap on his shoulder he turned around and was punched straight in the side of the head and sent flying several meters before skidding along the ground. When he stopped he quickly got to his feet and put his top hat back on his head "who did that?" he asked as he turned around

"that would be me" RED replied and he charged at Killjoy. Killjoy's eyes widened and he put his hands out in front of himself which then expanded to 5 times there original size, blocking RED's punch, Killjoy then knocked RED's leg making him loose his balance and then thrust his large hands forward with his arms extending at the same time and hit RED straight in the chest.

RED was sent tumbling back before slamming into the lion cage, he then stood back up with a bit in shock "how did you manage to hit me so hard?" he asked as Killjoy's extended arm now looked like a jack in the box with a gloved hand on the end

"let's just say I'm not from around here" Killjoy said calmly as his extended arm fell off and his real one came out of his sleeve "may I ask why you hit me in the first place?"

"because you treated my daughter and her friends like dirt while they were in your circus" RED explained

"hmm so you're the father of that blue skinned brat" Killjoy said

"yeah I am" RED said as he raised his left foot and stomped on the ground which caused the ground to shake violently and caused Killjoy to fall over, RED immediately took the chance and he jumped on top of Killjoy and he began pummelling him.

RED's arms were now like jack hammers as he repeatedly punched Killjoy in the face and chest, then with one final punch to the face Killjoy exploded and confetti rained over the whole area. RED stood up with an evil smile on his face "well that's that" he said proudly before he started bolting back to Princess' destroyed mansion before anyone knew it was him.

Meanwhile

Blossom, Buttercup, Robin and Brick arrived at Princess' mansion but when they got there they found that the place was completely deserted. "Huh I wonder where lard ass is" Buttercup questioned as she her sisters and Brick scanned the area with their X-ray vision

"well if she's not here where else would she have gone?" Brick questioned

"why don't we try down by the dock's, there's heaps of old warehouses there that they could be hiding in" Robin suggested

"good idea, lets go" Blossom said and they flew off.

What they didn't know was that Princess' father had another story to the mansion built 50 meter's underground which would be used encase of an apocalypse were to happen which was were Princess and the kids were now. The three kids were now sitting on a massive couch watching TV while they cuddled up to Princess, RED then entered the room and when he saw the three kids and Princess cuddled up his satisfied grin dropped as he saw the loving moment that they were sharing.

RED then started thinking 'if I do want to rule this world I can't let anything stand in my way and sooner or later their love is going to be a real problem, especially the kids' he saw Blue nuzzle her face onto her mum 'Blue didn't turn out like the way I wanted, she was supposed to be a killing machine but yet she wouldn't hurt a fly, well they all had a good run' he then made a glowing energy ball in each hand.

Princess heard a humming noise from behind her, she turned around and ducked just in time to avoid having her head blown off by one of RED's energy blasts, which blew up the TV "RED what the hell!" Princess shouted

"sorry tubby but in order for me to rule this planet I have to destroy everything that'll get in my way, which includes you" RED explained.

Princess was shocked by this she then looked down at the scared kids she then whispered something to Blue and then shouted "RUN!" and the three kids ran out of the room

"well Princess we had a lot of fun but now you have to die" RED said and he began rapidly firing energy blasts. Princess dodged every energy blast that RED threw at her "how long do you think you can keep avoiding my attacks" he asked before Princess gave him a hard kick to the head that sent him flying across the room and slam into the wall which collapsed on top of him. Everything was now starting to collapse around her "have a nice time getting out" she said before she bolted out of the room and began heading towards the second elevator that led up to the surface.

When the elevator doors closed RED burst out of the pile of rubble with fury on his face "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he roared angrily and he too began heading towards the elevator. Princess had already made it to the top and smirked, she then heard the creaking of metal bending coming from below the elevator she had taken. Princess then forced the elevator she had taken down a bit and with a single swing of her arm she sliced the cables to the elevator causing it to fall down the shaft.

With RED

RED had forced open the doors to the elevator that Princess had taken, he then walked in and with a simple push off he shot up the elevator shaft, as he shot up he heard a whoosh sound "huh? Ahhh" he screamed as he was hit full force by the elevator and sent straight back down to the bottom of the shaft with the elevator landing on top of him.

Back with Princess

Princess left the area just as it completely caved in, burying RED under several tonnes of rock and rubble "I know that he's still online down there and I bet he's raging mad right now, oh well I won't be seeing him for a while anyway" she said happily before she began heading off in the one place she knew that she would be safe, the Powerpuff Girls house.


	13. The Deal and Pleasure

**Author's note: Okay before you even start reading i have to let you all know that this chapter has a sex scene in it and i advise that anyone under the age of 18 not read it... but the hell with me, enjoy ^_^ (Just to let you all know I re-did the sex scene for this chapter)**

Blossom, Brick, Robin, and Buttercup were searching through the docks to see if they could find RED and Princess but didn't have any luck; they all met up above a warehouse

"no luck?" Brick asked while the girls just shook their heads

"let's go back to the hospital, knowing Princess and RED they'll come to us" Buttercup said and just as they were about to go back to the hospital they heard a loud rumble followed by a large cloud of dust rising into the air and without a single word between them they flew off in the direction of the dust cloud.

When they arrived their eyes widened as they saw the deep rectangle shaped hole "what the? Isn't this were Princess' place was?" Robin asked

"yeah, I wonder what happened?" Buttercup questioned

"guys let's scout around the area for Princess and RED just encase they were responsible for this" Blossom ordered with the others nodding before they went off in different directions.

With Robin

Robin was searching the area near her house, when she flew towards it her eyes went wide as she saw Princess on her front door step with a smile on her face as she watched Blue, Scrapper and Mummydoll playing tag on the front lawn. Robin floated down to the ground and landed in front of Princess "may I ask what you are doing here?" Robin asked

"oh thank god one of the sensible ones look I need your help"

"and why in gods name would we help you?"

"because we now both have a common enemy" and Princess explained what had happened.

Robin now had an unsure look on her face "please I'll change my ways and be good instead of evil"

"no" Robin said blankly

"okay then but at least take care of my daughter and her friends please" Princess said as she put her hands together in a begging motion Robin had never actually seen Princess beg for anything selflessness and was now starting to have second thoughts on her decision

"(sigh) I'll talk to the others but I can't promise anything" Robin sighed out

"thank you" Princess said happily which was also a first for Robin before she flew off.

Back at the Hospital

Mike and two nurses brought in the three babies it was easy to tell them apart because Burner had dark blue eyes like Boomer, Buzz had light blue eyes like Bubbles, and Bert had one light blue eye and one dark blue eye. Bubbles (who had woken up) was given Burner, Boomer was given Buzz, and Butch was given Bert "hey there little guy, I'm your uncle" Butch said happily as he rubbed were Bert's nose would be

"Butch you're scaring him" Bubbles said as she gently rocked Burner in her arms.

"Bubbles I'm sorry but you and your sons have to stay for the night just to make sure everything's okay" one of the nurses said

"that's fine" Bubbles replied with a smile

"we'll be back later to take your sons to the nursery" Mike said before he and the nurses left.

At the Powerpuff Girls house

Blossom and Princess were in the kitchen talking while the others watched TV, "okay Princess here's the deal we'll slip everything you've done in the past under the rug if you never do another bad thing ever again" Blossom offered

"deal" Princess agreed and they shook hands

"so where are you going to live now?"

"well it's a good thing I put about half of the money and jewels I got in the bank"

"and where did you get all of the money and jewels from" Blossom asked suspiciously and Princess told her how she got the money and jewels.

Blossom sighed when Princess finished her story "just get out of here before I do something that I might regret" Blossom said

"okay" Princess said as she got out of the chair and headed towards the lounge room but stopped "Blossom, about what I said to you a few years ago about how you and your sister's always overreact, I'm sorry but it is true"

"no I actually have to thank you for that, what you said really opened my eyes my sister's and I have changed the way we solve a situation involving criminals and monsters, so thanks"

"don't mention it" Princess finished and she continued walking into the lounge room.

When she entered she saw Blue Scrapper and Mummydoll sitting on the ground watching TV while Brick kept an eye on them, Robin was up in her room listening to music while Buttercup had gone to the hospital to check on Bubbles. "Come on guys lets go" Princess said with a smile the kids then got up and followed her to the door "say bye" she told them

"bye" the three kids said to Blossom and Brick while waving and with that they left.

"Man those kids are freaks" Brick said and Blossom gave him a slight wack on the back of the head

"don't call them that" Blossom said in an annoyed tone

"but they are"

"I know but you don't have to say it out loud"

"fine I'm sorry so do you have anything planned for the rest of the day"

Blossom thought "nope but I did have something in mind" she said as she reached into Bricks boxers and started rubbing his limp penis, starting to make it erect

"okay lets go to your room" Brick said and they zipped upstairs.

Once they entered Blossom's room Blossom took off all of her clothes showing Brick her naked body "enjoying the view?" she asked seductively while making a sexy pose

"you know I do" he replied before he stripped down to his boxer's.

Blossom stared at Brick cock while drooling she then walked behind him and pressed her body up against his back she then wrapped her right arm around his chest and grabbed his now fully erect member with her left hand and started to give him a handjob. Brick shivered in pleasure as Blossom licked/sucked on his neck while she gently caressed his chest with her right hand "you really like this don't you?" Blossom whispered seductively to him

"oh fuck yeah" Brick said and Blossom began stroking his member faster and after two more minutes Brick blew his load all over the floor.

"Oh fuck yeah that was good" he said with a content smile

"the fun is only beginning" Blossom said as she moved in front of him and pushed him causing him to land on her bed with his legs hanging over the edge. When he sat up he saw that Blossom was now on her knees in front of him, she then opened his legs wider and she began sucking and licking his cock, this sent Brick into a whirlwind of pleasure as his slightly limp cock sprang back into action and soon his normal 12 inch cock had grown to 14 inches cock

"oh this feels so fucking good!" he moaned out. Soon he felt like he was going to cum, and just as he was Blossom stopped leaving it pulsing, just as Brick was about to finish the job using his hands Blossom grabbed them and shook her head

"no, no, not yet I want to use something" Blossom said she then let go of his hands and began searching her night stand draw

"you love being dominant when it comes to sex don't you" Brick said as his cock continued pulsing

"nope I just want my man to feel more sexual pleasure than humanly possible" she replied as she grabbed a long slightly curved rod that had a dome at one end and a rounded end at the other and she began lubing it up.

"Where did you get that?" Brick asked

"I got it the other day just for you now stay still" Blossom ordered as she grabbed Brick's pulsing cock firmly and then inserted the rod slowly down his urethra until the dome was covering the head of his penis "this rod is made out of a special metal that expands with only body heat which is good for things like this" Blossom explained while Brick groaned as he felt the metal already expanding so now not a drop of semen could escape.

A large grin came to Blossoms face "and now the finishing touch" she said as she held a remote and flipped a small switch on it which caused the rod to vibrate and Brick squirm as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him "now that that's sorted I'm going to ride your wonderful cock" she said and in the blink of an eye Blossom positioned herself above Brick's pulsing cock before slowly lowering herself down on his cock. Brick moaned as he felt Blossom's warm moist pussy engulf his cock until his cock pressed up against her uterus she then started to slowly go up and down which drove Brick wild, Brick then grabbed onto Blossom's hips and began rapidly moving her up and down on his cock, trying to increase the pleasure he was feeling.

Blossom now had her arms wrapped around Brick's neck as he stood up while still holding her and moving her up and down, Brick then turned around and fell onto her bed so now Blossom was lying on her back on the bed while Brick rapidly pumped in and out of her pussy. As Blossom orgasmed for the second time she wrapped her legs around Brick's waist and then used her flight abilities to flip them so now they were fully on the bed and Blossom was now on top of him. Blossom bounced up and down on Brick's cock while also twisting and grinding her hips, Brick now felt like he was going insane from the amount of pleasure he was experiencing, if it wasn't for the rod in his cock he would have completely emptied his balls by now.

Blossom looked at Brick and saw that his face was twisted with pleasure, after she had orgasmed for the 10th time she decided to have a 69 with him, she got off of his pulsing cock and then she put her pussy right on his mouth, when she felt him start to madly eat her out she then leaned down so her mouth was right in front of his cock she then opened her mouth and completely engulfed his cock which went down her throat while stretching it to the max.

The two horny teens sucked on each other's privets as if their lives depended on it (Brick more so than Blossom), after about 5 minutes Blossom had orgasmed 5 times in Brick's mouth, she could tell that he'd probably go insane with pleasure if she kept it up so she got off of him and removed the rod from his cock "okay Brick grand finale" Blossom said as she positioned herself above Bricks cock again and dropped herself on him she then began rapidly pumping up and down on him and with a loud yell Brick blew load after load inside Blossom after his amazing 10th load he finally passed out from the pleasure which made Blossom stop as well. Blossom looked at Brick and saw his smiling content face, she then grabbed her bed sheet with one hand and used her flight abilities again she flipped them over again so they were now under the sheets Blossom then cuddled up to Brick and fell asleep with a content smile on her face.

Later

It was now night time and at the place where Princess' mansion used to be grunts were heard before a robotic arm burst out of the ground followed by a normal human arm which had chunks of flesh taken off exposing the metal underneath and then RED burst fully out of the ground and fell forward. A lot of the special flesh like material that RED had put on over his metal body had been torn off thanks to the elevator and the cave in so now part's of metal were exposed on his body "when I get my hands on that bitch I'm going to kill her slowly and extremely painfully" he said tiredly, he had used a lot of energy to dig his way out and he only had about 15 minutes left of energy before he'd malfunction, he then slowly got up and trudged towards the entrance to Princess' now non-existent mansion trying to use as little energy as possible.

When he reached the street he walked out onto the street just as a car was coming, the car hit RED full force but the only thing that got damaged was the car, RED didn't even flinch. RED turned his head and saw the driver was now unconscious "perfect" he said he then walked over to the driver's side of the car he reached in through the broken window and grabbed the driver by the neck before he began absorbing the energy out of the driver. Once he had drained the driver of all of his energy (to the point where he died) he grinned "ah that's just what I needed now I have enough power to move around for another three hours but there's a whole city full of people just waiting to be drained and make me stronger RED said evilly and he began heading towards Townsville.


	14. Morning Pleasure

**Author's note: Okay before you even start reading i have to let you all know that this chapter has a sex scene in it and i advise that anyone under the age of 18 not read it... but the hell with me, enjoy ^_^**

When Brick had woken up that morning he found himself in Blossom's bed with her lying next to him and remembered what he did yesterday, remembering what he had done with Blossom had made his cock start to get erect. As he continued remembering what he had done and wished he could do it again he jumped when he felt something grab his cock firmly and began to slowly move up and down it. He turned his head and saw Blossom now looking at him seductively "morning handsome, I take it you liked what we did yesterday?" Blossom asked

"yeah I did it was great" Brick replied

"well then how about I help you calm down"

"okay but it's going to take a lot of sex to calm me down"

"actually I was hoping to use a new invention I made"

"okay then"

"great now stand up and close your eyes" so he did as he had his eyes closed he heard rustling coming from behind him followed by footsteps, he then felt something get strapped on his crotch, "okay you can open your eyes now" he then opened his eyes and looked down to see some kind of device covered his entire pelvic area; his now 14 inch and thicker-then-his-arm dick was inside a hollow plastic tube with only the head still visible, on the end of the tube was a feather-like object that dangled just a millimetre in front of the head of Brick's cock. His ball sack was covered by a sheet of plastic that pulled them tight and just in front of his ass was a large dido the size of his own dick.

"This is one of my new inventions: the 'male fucker 6000' let me show you how it works Brickie" Blossom then pressed a button on the back of the device and all hell broke loose for Brick. The tube round his cock began vibrating and the feather on the end tickled the head of his cock, the plastic sheet on his balls also began vibrating and the dido was being repeatedly shoved into his ass. Brick gave a loud moan as the sheer amount of pleasure washed over his body and he felt an orgasm coming fast. Blossom then got behind Brick and got him in a master lock to prevent him from removing her new invention then with a loud yell Brick blew his load that went on the wall and carpet, this continued for 5 minutes until Brick was completely spent Blossom then turned off the male fucker 6000 and removed it from Brick

"so how was that?" Blossom asked

"so fucking awesome" Brick replied

"that's good you go have a shower while I clean up" Blossom said Brick then walked off to have a shower while Blossom went over to the wall that was covered in Brick's semen and began licking it off while the semen on the carpet disappeared thanks to a new chemical the professor had made that dissolves all stains or messes which he had sprayed on the carpet in the house mainly because Buttercup made heaps of messes that usually resulted in getting new carpet.

Meanwhile

Buttercup had stayed at the hospital all night with Butch Boomer and Bubbles just to make sure that if RED did show up they'd hopefully have a better chance of beating him, thankfully she didn't have to go to work today so she could stay at the hospital.

It was now 11:30 in the morning and the door to Bubbles room opened up to reveal Mike and two other nurses holding Bubbles and Boomer's babies "they're all perfectly healthy and ready to leave" Mike said while handing Boomer Burner with one nurse handing Bubbles Buzz and the other handed Buttercup Bert, then the two nurses left

"hey Butch could you go back to our place and get those three baby carriers I bought" Boomer asked with a wink on 'our' Butch nodded, he then gently handed Bert to Boomer and zipped out the window, about 30 seconds later he returned holding three baby carriers.

"Here ya go, three baby carriers" Butch said as he placed them in front of Boomer

"thanks bro" Boomer said with a smile

"I also got Bubbles a fresh change of clothing" Butch added

"thanks Butch that was really sweet" Bubbles said, she then put Buzz in one of the baby carriers and then went into the bathroom to change.

Boomer had now noticed that Mike was now wearing a lab coat "hey Mike where did you get that lab coat?"

"oh this I just found it on the ground, no one owned it so finder keepers"

"then why does it have Bob Kelso's ID badge on it?"

Mike then tore the badge off and disintegrated it in his hand using an energy blast "what ID badge?" Mike asked and Boomer and Butch laughed.

Once Bubbles was fully changed Mike gave her a pen and handed her a clip board with a piece of paper on it "just sign here and you can leave" he said Bubbles wrote her signature which was just B. Utonium

"it's sad that my hand writing hasn't changed since I was 6" Bubbles said casually

"well, look on the bright side at least it's eligible, okay you're free to go" Mike said and then he left the room.

Bubbles then grabbed Buzz's baby carrier while Boomer grabbed Burner and Bert and they left the room with Butch and Buttercup following behind, when they reached the lobby Bubbles stopped "should we fly home or get a cab?"

"lets fly carefully but follow me" Boomer said and they slowly flew off.

As they flew over Townsville they were met with the site of destruction and hundreds of citizens lying motionless on the ground "what the?" they all said and they floated down to examine some people. They tried to get responses from the people but they appeared so weak that they were using their remaining energy just to breath

"man it's like they've had all of their energy zapped from them" Butch said which made Buttercup's eyes widen, before Buttercup could respond they all heard a familiar voice that made them scowl...

* * *

><p><strong>disclaimer: the idea for the male fucker 6000 comes from Dominator225 <strong>


	15. RED rage

**Previously:** _"man it's like they've had all of their energy zapped from them" Butch said which made Buttercup's eyes widen, before Buttercup could respond they all heard a familiar voice that made them scowl..._

"Well, well, well what have we here half of the 8 bastards who have given me so much trouble" they turned around and jumped in fright as they saw RED's half ripped up appearance "yeah, yeah I know I'm not looking my best at the moment but that won't matter because you'll all be dead by my hands within the next 5 minutes" RED said and he clenched his fists.

Boomer leaned towards Bubbles "take the babies back to your place we'll take care of REDDIE" he whispered to her Boomer then looked at Butch and Buttercup who nodded then in union the three teens flew straight at RED who braced himself. Buttercup punched RED in the face, Butch kicked him in the stomach, and Boomer kicked him in the legs... but RED wasn't even phased by the hits. RED grinned and with three swift moves he kicked Buttercup in the side, punched Boomer in the chest, and head butted Butch in the face, the three teens quickly recovered from RED's hits and began rapidly throwing punches and kicks at him but he just dodged each attack effortlessly as if they were going in slow motion.

RED then grabbed Butch's wrist and swung him into Boomer, while they were distracted he grabbed Buttercup's head and pulled it down while kneeing her in the face, Butch then grabbed RED by his head and flipped him over slamming him into the ground. RED flipped over to avoid a punch from Butch only to see an energy blast from Boomer headed straight down towards him. RED smirked at this and put his hands out in front of him "IDIOT!" he shouted and he absorbed the powerful energy attack through the red orbs on his hands. Once he fully absorbed the energy blast he stood up and grinned "thanks for making me stronger and faster" he said and in a second he now had his fist lodged in Butch's stomach which made Butch cough out blood.

Buttercup flew at RED with her arm reared back but RED simple dodged her attack while also clotheslining her in the neck causing her to land on her back, the second she hit the ground RED removed his fist from Butch's stomach turned around and punched her in the stomach while also leaning forward and kicking Butch under his chin, knocking him back. Red was then kicked hard in the side by Boomer and sent flying at a 45 degree angle, crashing into a hotel, unfortunately the hotel room which he had crashed into happened to be the one which Princess and the kids were staying in.

RED sat up and brushed the glass and rubble off of himself "those assholes are really starting to get on my nerves...if I had nerves" he then looked to the side and grinned evilly as he saw Princess with the kids standing behind her "well, well, well if it isn't the whore that dropped an elevator on me" RED said as walked over to them while Princess got into a fighting stance.

"Stay away from me you creep or else" Princess threatened

"oh, and what could you possibly do to me" RED asked as he stood in front of her

"this!" Princess shouted and with one swift kick she sent RED flying out the window while at the same time he grabbed her hand, taking her with him. Princess managed to land on top of Red before they hit the ground, when RED hit the ground Princess jumped off of him while he bounced a few times before he flipped himself and landed on his feet only to be slammed face first into the ground by Robin (who was now completely silver and her left hand had morphed into a large hammer)

"what and you started this fight without me?" she asked as Blossom and Brick landed next to her.

RED quickly got to his feet again and looked at the 5 teenager's standing in front of him"oh you guys are just making this too easy" he said before he was hit hard on the head by a street light "what the?" he said as he turned around to see Princess holding a street light which she had torn out of the ground.

Princess then moved quickly to the side just as the super powered teens rammed into him in union with tremendous force that broke off both of his arms and the top half of his torso at the waist, the teens tumbled along the ground due to the momentum of their attack but quickly managed to stop themselves and stood back up and grinned at their handy work while also hearing faint cheers from Blue Scrapper and Mummydoll. Unfortunately before any of the teens could start mocking RED wires came out from RED's waist (which was still standing up) and connected to the lower half of his torso and more wires came out of his shoulders and connected to his severed arms before he completely pulled himself back together and the broken metal repaired itself and within seconds the metal part of him looked as good as new.

RED turned around and gave the teens an evil look "you're going to have to do a lot better than that to beat me" the teens snapped out of their shock and scowled angrily "I've had enough toying around, I think it's time to get rid of you once and for all" RED said and the teens braced themselves. Just as RED was about to start killing them there was an explosion of smoke and confetti followed by a green liquid spraying out of the smoke, covering RED from head to foot.

Once the smoke cleared the teens could see a badly roughed up clown holding a seltzer bottle "that'll teach you for beating me up" the clown said

"hey you're Killjoy aren't you?" Buttercup asked

"yes I am" Killjoy replied as the green liquid (which was actually a highly corrosive acid) dripped off of RED everyone could see that his artificial skin and hair had been basically dissolved by the green liquid "I knew you weren't human that's why I used this acid on you but I'm surprised that you're metal body didn't at least melt a bit" he said before he put the green seltzer bottle back in his vest which seemed to just disappear and pulled out a blue seltzer bottle and sprayed RED again only this time water came out and washed the acid off.

"Okay clown I'm giving you this only chance to leave or else I'll make sure you die at my hands" RED threatened

"look Killjoy I don't know what you have against RED but I suggest you leave now before you get hurt" Blossom said

"look young lady I'm much stronger than I look if that's what you're implying" Killjoy said he then turned around and blocked a powerful punch from RED "back at yah!" Killjoy said and he thrust his palm forward and hit RED right in the centre of his chest with the same amount of force RED's punch had been which shocked the teens.

As RED skidded back while still standing up Killjoy was knocked to the ground and started to have his head constantly pulled up and slammed to the ground "you bastard you treated my daughter like dirt!" Princess shouted and continued slamming his face into the ground before Robin (in her metal form) restrained her.

"Okay so what exactly did Bozo do?" Brick asked and Princess explained while RED recovered from Killjoy's hit and waited for Princess to finish her story hoping that the super powered teens would kill him.

"Look I'm sorry for what I did to your daughter and her friends and I'll make up for it later" Killjoy said

"you'd better or else" Princess threatened

"darn and here I thought that you were going to kill him oh well" RED said he then began to glow red and took one step forward before disappearing.

The teens and Killjoy began to get repeatedly and savagely beaten as RED moved at speeds so fast that he was invisible one by one the teens fell to the ground now too badly hurt to fight any more:

The first to fall was Princess who had her skull cracked,

The next was Buttercup who now had a broken jaw, and her left shin bone was snapped in half and burst through the skin

Then Blossom hit the ground now covered in deep gashes

Robin followed with both of her legs shattered because of RED's vicious attack on her caused her to go back to normal which allowed RED to cause more damage to her

And finally Brick fell to the ground in a bloody mess, RED had ploughed his hands through Brick's torso several times and had ripped out one of his lungs

Now the only ones left standing where Butch Boomer and Killjoy who were heavily beaten, RED stopped moving at high speeds and was now standing in front of the three remaining fighters. "Well what do you think? I bet no villain was ever able to do that" RED said while Boomer Butch and Killjoy just scowled angrily at him "you know what Boomer after I kill you and these losers my next victims are going to be your girlfriend and your sons I'm so going to enjoy hearing their screams of pain" RED said while Boomer was trying his hardest to control his anger.

As RED started to walk toward the three remaining fighters he was suddenly wrapped in bandages as well as a long steel claw "what the!" he exclaimed as he turned around as much as he could and he saw that the claw was attached to Scrapper and the bandages were coming from a large mummy's hands whom he guessed was Mummydoll "you brat's let go of me right now or else!" RED shouted angrily as Blue landed on his back

"this is for all of the bad things you've done, _DAD_" she said while spitting out the word dad she then opened her mouth with her fangs getting longer and like a vampire she bit into his neck only instead of sucking his 'blood' she began rapidly draining him of his energy making him weaker and weaker by the second.

Soon Mummydoll and Scrapper let go of RED who fell to his hands and knees while Blue removed her fangs from her dad's neck and jumped off of him landing next to Mummydoll who had now changed back to normal. RED then struggled to his feet and looked at the kids with his red eyes glowing "I'm going to kill you in the most horrific way possible" as he trudged up to them they lunged to the sides "huh?" he turned around only to be rammed and broken again by Boomer Butch and Killjoy (who was now wearing a jet pack) and like before they tumbled along the ground due to the momentum of their attack but quickly managed to stop Boomer and Butch then turned around and fired a powerful energy blast each at him as he had almost completely pulled himself back together which resulted in more damage

"why won't you die!" Butch shouted angrily and he and Boomer rapidly fired small yet powerful energy blasts at RED that began to rapidly break him up while Killjoy pulled a ray gun out from his vest and rapidly fired it at RED which also helped.

Soon RED had been reduced to a thousand pieces which then exploded leaving only a single chip that had a glowing red light on it, Boomer stumbled over to the chip and picked it up "bye-bye RED" and he crushed it in his hand which resulted in a massive explosion that destroyed most of the surrounding buildings and bathed the whole area in a red light with the faint sound of electricity crackling in the background.


	16. The Aftermath

**Author's note: Okay before you even start reading i have to let you all know that this chapter has a BrickxButtercupxButch sex scene in it and i advise that anyone under the age of 18 not read it... but the hell with me, enjoy ^_^**

"Ugh, what happened?" Boomer asked as he sat up and gave a big stretch before he was embraced in a big hug by Bubbles "hey Bubbs how long have I been asleep?"

"about two days and that's even after Mike healed you how are the other's they're all fine now"

"what about Killjoy and Princess how are they going"

"he and Princess are fine and they've patched things up and the kids forgave Killjoy...after he gave them a wheelbarrow each of candy and chocolate each" Boomer laughed at this "also Boomer, Butch showed me our new house and it's amazing, how much did it cost?"

"it was a steal, it only cost $50,000" it was a two story house that had 5 bedrooms a large kitchen, a massive lounge room, a large backyard, a pool and as well as a spa, topped off with the fact that the entire house was completely furnished and all of the walls were painted white.

"Thank god that horror is gone for good now" Bubbles said happily

"yeah and now we can focus on more important matters like our sons" Boomer said happily before his eyes widened he then looked to the side and got a look of relief as he saw his pants hanging over the back of a chair next to his bed which had a large bulge on one of the pockets. He reached over into the pocket and pulled out a small black box "Bubbles you know that I'm not good at speeches so I'll get straight to the point" he then opened the box to reveal a diamond necklace "will you marry me?" he asked

Bubbles now had tears in her eyes "yes Boomer I will marry you" she said happily Boomer then put the necklace around her neck

"I would of gotten you a ring but you know no fingers" he said with a slight chuckle before Bubbles gently grabbed the sides of his head and gave him the most passionate kiss she could muster.

Once the two separated there was a knock on the door "come in" Bubbles said the door opened and Boomer's brothers, Buttercup, Princess, and the kids walked

"well sleeping beauty finally awakens" Brick said with a smile on his face

"blow it out your ass Brick" Boomer said casually.

"Now that RED's permanently out of the picture we've got nothing to truly worry about anymore" Butch said happily with the others agreeing

"and we've got good news as well, Dad called and said he had finished early and would be home in two days" Buttercup said happily Bubbles' eyes lit up with joy

"hey Bubbles"

"yeah Boomie?"

"did you tell your dad that you were pregnant" he asked

Bubbles went silent "uh no I didn't"

"well I'd better start writing out my will because the second your dad finds out that I got you pregnant he's going to kill me" Boomer said and everyone laughed

"don't worry Boomie I'll make sure he won't hurt you" Bubbles said and she gave him a hug

"so when are you going to start writing that will?" Brick asked with made everyone laugh.

Soon Boomer was released from hospital and everyone went their separate ways Boomer and Bubbles flew off to their new home, Mike stayed at the hospital, Princess and her children (she had adopted Scrapper and Mummydoll and Killjoy had signed Blue over to her because technically Blue was his daughter due to him adopting her) got in her new car and drove off to their new home in Pokey Oaks, and Butch Brick and Buttercup went back to the Rowdyruff Boys place/Mojo's observatory.

With Boomer and Bubbles

The two blondes arrived home and were instantly met with crying the two blondes zipped into the lounge room and saw Blossom gently rocking a crying Burner in her arms while Robin tried to feed Buzz and Bert. Buzz happily sucked on his bottle where as Bert only seemed interested in sucking on his right fingerless hand "for god's sake will one of you take him, he hasn't stopped crying since you left" Blossom said as she extended the crying Burner out to them. Boomer gently took him from Blossom's grip and almost the second he was fully in Boomer's grip he stopped crying and just gave a blank look

"hey there little guy I'm your dad" he said happily Burner then extended his arms out to Boomer, Boomer then pulled Burner closer and gave him a light hug while Burner just grabbed his shirt "awe he likes me" Boomer said happily

"I hate you" Blossom said in an annoyed tone.

At Mojo's observatory

When Brick Butch and Buttercup had arrived back at Mojo's observatory Butch and Buttercup had immediately went straight to his room to have some 'fun' but before they could get started Buttercup had an idea "hey Butch"

"yeah"

"why don't we have a threesome with Brick?"

Butch got a thoughtful look on his face "okay then" he said and Buttercup left the room.

She walked up to the couch where she could hear music blaring and saw that Brick had headphones on while reading a comic she poked him in his stomach a few times Brick lowered his comic and gave her a weird look "are you finished already?" he asked

Buttercup rolled her eyes and took off his head phones "do you want to have a threesome with me and Butch?" she asked which earned a WTF look from Brick

"you're joking right" he asked

"nope Butch and I want to have a threesome with you" she said casually

"not if you gave me a million dollars and enough coca-cola for 10 life time's" Brick said and he went back to reading his comic. Buttercup got an annoyed look on her face she then grabbed Brick by the front of his shirt and dragged him to Butch's room Brick just sighed and started walking knowing that he couldn't win against Buttercup. A few seconds later she came back into the room with a slightly blushing Brick and they saw Butch waited patiently "and you're 100% okay with this?" he asked Butch

"sure, Buttercup and I have had threesomes with Mike, Boomer, Bubbles, Robin and Blossom" Butch said casually

"why in god's name am I only being informed of this stuff now" Brick asked

"hey come on it's not like we're cheating on each other or anything" Butch said casually

"heck I've even had a foursome with your brothers" Buttercup said

Brick gave a sigh "fine let's do it" he said and he began to strip with Buttercup and Butch doing the same.

Once Brick was fully naked Buttercup grabbed his limp cock and began giving him a handjob while using her energy to increase the pleasure soon Brick was fully erect and Buttercup let go "okay boys Brick you get to shove your cock into my pussy and Butch you get to fuck my ass" she said then in the blink of an eye Brick and Butch had their cock's positioned at their assigned hole and with one thrust the rammed their entire erect cock inside of her. Buttercup began moaning in pleasure as the two horny boys rammed their massive throbbing cocks in and out of her in perfect sync, the two boys then began sucking and biting her neck while Butch also played with her breasts.

The two boys began going faster and faster until their hips were blurs and then both boys cummed in union with Buttercup following soon after, after Brick and Butch had fired 3 loads each they pulled their still fully erect cocks out of her and swapped before starting again. Once Brick and Butch had cummed again inside her they pulled out and she fell to her knees Butch then grabbed Buttercup's head and as she opened her mouth Butch shoved his cock down her throat and began fucking her hard, Brick just watched the scene while he masturbated then in union again Butch and Brick cummed Butch's cum went straight down her throat and into her stomach while Brick's cum splashed on Buttercup's back.

Butch then slowly pulled his still rock hard pulsing cock out of Buttercup's mouth while she sucked as hard as she could, making sure that not one drop of cum escaped. Once his cock was fully cleaned Buttercup stood up and turned to face Brick "do you want us to do something to you that'll literally completely empty your balls" she asked

"sure" Brick said

"okay then get on the bed and get on your hands and knees as well" Buttercup ordered Brick shrugged and did what she said. Once he was on the bed Buttercup got on as well only she slid underneath him until his cock was pressed up against her lips she then opened her mouth and took his entire 12 inch cock in her mouth and moaned as she felt it slide down her throat. Buttercup began moving her head back and forth as well as moving it around in circles, she then started use her teeth to scrape his massive cock while also sliding her tongue along it, Brick moaned in pleasure at this before Buttercup wrapped her legs around Brick's head pressing her shaven pussy up against his lips.

Brick grinned and he began sucking, licking, and sticking his tongue into her pussy which drove her wild, she then wrapped one arm around his torso and used her free hand to fondle his balls as well as use her energy on them to increase the pleasure he was feeling while Brick wrapped one arm around her waist to try and keep her bucking hips still and used his free hand to pump a vibrating dildo Butch had handed to him in and out of her ass while also channelling energy into it causing her to get hornier and hornier until she gave a muffled scream and orgasmed repeatedly with her love juices gushing into his mouth. Brick still didn't know how he was supposed to 'completely empty his balls' by this but Brick thoughts were cut short as he felt his butt cheeks get separated 'oh crap' he thought before Butch rammed his entire cock in Brick's ass.

Brick began moaning a bit as Butch began rapidly pumping in and out of his ass with his cock constantly rubbing on his prostate so what do you think of this Brick Butch asked as he sent bolts of electricity through his cock which zapped Brick's prostate, driving him crazy with pleasure. Just as he was about to cum Butch stopped and Buttercup bit down hard on his cock, preventing him from cumming, once he was safe from cumming they continued and did it again five more times. By now Brick's face was twisted with pleasure and his stomach now had a very large bulge on it due to it being filled with Buttercup and Butch's love juices "hey Buttercup moan once if we should super fuck him or moan twice ultra fuck him" Butch said Buttercup gave one moan paused and gave two moans "okay then both" Butch said with an evil grin on his face with Buttercup doing the same...


	17. Brick's pleasure

**Author's note: Okay before you even start reading i have to let you all know that this chapter has a BrickxButtercupxButch sex scene in it and i advise that anyone under the age of 18 not read it... but the hell with me, enjoy ^_^ and also I'd like to say Happy Birthday to Dominator225 and that this chapter is for him**

Buttercup unwrapped her arm and legs from Brick and slid out from underneath him with his now red swollen cock constantly pulsing she looked as his pleasure twisted face "please let me cum" he begged pathetically Buttercup's only response was getting off of Butch's bed and walking over to his closet, she opened the door and looked inside she then grabbed a green bag.

As she walked back over to the beg while sexually swinging her hips back and forth Butch got brick in a master lock and pulled him back while sitting on his legs, pinning them down. Buttercup opened the bag and pulled out a long slightly curved rod that had a dome at one end and a rounded end at the other and she began lubing it up by licking it "is that the same one Blossom had" Brick asked

"nope this is my one, I take it you know how it works" Buttercup said as she gently grabbed his pulsing cock and inserted the rod she then pulled out a black rope and handed it to Butch who tied Brick's hands behind his back "the rope is made out of polyduranium fibroid so you can't break out of it" Buttercup explained and then an evil grin came to her face "okay Butch let's give him a super fuck" Buttercup said the two horny teens then got off the bed with Butch taking Brick with him, making sure his cock didn't leave Brick's ass and then stood up Buttercup and Butch then began fucking Brick just like he and Butch and fucked Buttercup.

After five minutes of this Buttercup had her third orgasm and stopped followed by Butch Buttercup then got off of Brick's cock and walked back over to the bag and pulled out a strap on that had a dildo on it just a tiny bit smaller than Butch's arm thick 15 inch cock, Butch then pulled his monster cock out of Brick's ass and walked over to the bag while Buttercup moved Brick so he was now back on the bed she then rammed the dildo part of the strap on straight into his ass she then grabbed on to the ropes tying his hands together and leaned back while thrusting her hips back and forth. Butch however had now put an open mouth gag that was made out of duranium on Brick "say ah" Butch said and rammed his cock into Brick's mouth and down his throat, almost making him throw up.

The two horny teens continued pounding in and out of Brick, Buttercup was now lying on Brick's back, still pumping in and out of his ass she was also giving him a hand job with her left hand and caressing his swollen gut with her right hand "I can't believe how much cum this great belly of yours can hold" Buttercup said, she then felt it swell more as Butch blew another load down his throat "I also can't believe how much you boys can cum" she commented

"yeah it comes with the super power's" Butch said his hands were now on the sides of Brick's head, helping him fuck better. After the two teens had orgasmed five time's they pulled out and let Brick collapse in a heap "trust me if we hadn't have put that rod in your cock you would be having dry orgasms now" Butch said

"yeah Butch was having dry orgasms after the first 5 minutes when Boomer and I were fucking him" Buttercup added

"okay time for the ultra fuck" Butch said as he rolled Brick over so he was now lying on his back on the bed with his red pulsing cock standing fully erect and Buttercup reached into the bag she then pulled out six long vibrating dildos a heap of small egg vibrators that could all be controlled with one remote, a roll of duck tape, and a small blue tub.

She unscrewed the lid to the tub to reveal a clear gel inside, she dipped her fingerless hand into the gel and pulled out a blob of it before she began smearing it on Brick's cock "this stuff was made by Blossom, its basically a gel aphrodisiac and when spread on skin it makes it super sensitive until it's washed off" she explained as she rubbed it all over Brick's cock once it was completely covered she then grabbed five of the six dildo's as well as some of the egg vibrators and the duck tape and taped them around his cock, it was at this point the aphrodisiac kicked in.

Brick sat up and saw the dildo's and egg vibrators taped around his cock and gulped, he was then flipped over so now he was face down on the bed with his ass sticking up in the air, Buttercup gave his ass a few hard slaps before she shoved the last dildo which was covered in the special gel into his ass, then finally she took off the open mouth gag and replaced it with a regular ball gag "and now prepare to go insane with pleasure" Buttercup said as she turned everything on Brick began bucking his hips and thrashing around as well as moaning/screaming as unimaginable amounts of pleasure continuously washed over him.

Butch and Buttercup then turned to each other "so while he goes insane what do you want to do?" Buttercup asked

"well I'm actually spent and tired from what we just did so how about we just make out on the couch" Butch suggested, Buttercup's only response was jumping on him she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck before she started frenching him Butch responded by kissing her back with the same amount of force and passion while he pressed her up against his bedroom wall and started fondling her left breast and rubbing/fondling her ass 'or we could do it right here' Butch thought.

After an hour of making out the two teens separated while gasping for breath "wow that was awesome" Butch said while panting

"yeah" Buttercup agreed while also panting they then turned to the bed where Brick lay with hot tears in his eyes "okay time to let him cum" Buttercup said she then walked over to Brick and just removed the ball gag "so does little Brickie want to cum?" Buttercup asked

"yes" Brick replied weakly

"ok then" Buttercup said and she removed the rod, the second she did Brick gave a massive scream and cum shot out of his cock like a geyser, his cum landed on both him and Buttercup, Butch knew that it was going to be messy so he put up a shield.

Brick fired load after load until he had literally run out of cum and began having dry orgasms, after his tenth dry orgasm Buttercup turned off all of the vibrators and removed them from him "okay that was beyond amazing" Brick said as his cock rapidly went limp as Buttercup wiped the gel off of his cock with a wet rag. Brick was now extremely tired and went to his room to have a rest while Butch grabbed all of his sheets which were now soaked in Brick's cum and took them to the laundry to get washed while Buttercup followed him.

"Would you like to just have normal sex now" she asked Butch casually

"unfortunately I have to go to work in about an hour but how about tomorrow?" Butch said

"okay then I'll see you tomorrow" she said with a smile and she zipped out of the Rowdyruff Boys house still completely naked but thanks to her super speed to everyone she just looked like a green streak.


	18. Pleasure in the shower

**Okay before you even start reading i have to let you all know that this chapter has a Blossom****xButtercupxRobin sex scene in it and i advise that anyone under the age of 18 not read it... but the hell with me, enjoy ^_^ Dominator225 made most of the sex scene with a few tweeks from me**

When Buttercup arrived home she zipped straight into the bathroom and began having a shower, a few minutes later Blossom and Robin returned home now only wearing their bra and panties "I can't believe that both of those little monsters (Buzz and Bert) threw up on us" Blossom said angrily

"oh come on they're only a few days old they don't know anything and if they're like Boomer they won't know anything at all for a long time." Robin said which made Blossom laugh before they went upstairs to have a shower each.

When they arrived up stairs they heard someone was already in one of the showers, Blossom knocked on the door and heard a rude "What?"

"Sorry Buttercup I just wanted to know who was in there." Blossom replied, she then turned to Robin and winked. Robin knew what Blossom meant by that, her index finger went silver before morphing into a thin rod, she inserted it into the small hole that could unlock the door from the outside, the two girls then heard a click and Robin opened the door.

Once the door was fully opened the two girls could see Buttercup masturbating. "Oh god yeah Butch fuck me harder." she moaned out, Blossom then silently closed the door and locked it before she and Robin took off their bras and panties.

As Buttercup started to feel an orgasm coming she saw Blossom and Robin sneaking up behind her in the reflection of one of the tiles, she was so surprised that her fingerless hand jerked violently throwing her body into the orgasm that her body wanted. "What the fuck are you two doing in here?" she asked as she turned around and saw Blossom holding the handle to the shower door

"We thought that you wanted to have some fun." Blossom said in a cheeky tone as she opened the shower door.

"Alright then come on in." Buttercup said as she moved aside allowing her sisters to enter.

Once they were in Blossom wrapped an arm round Buttercup's torso trapping her arms and used her legs to hold Buttercup's apart. Robin then morphed her arms into metal tentacles and she then slid one into Buttercup's shaven pussy making her gasp. "Oh god! That's boiling hot Robin!" Buttercup gasped as Robin penetrated deeper.

"Yeah I can also control how hot my metal form is." Robin explained, then her tentacle expanded, stretching Buttercup's pussy to its max and making her scream. "…and how wide it is." She whispered seductively into where Buttercup's ear would be, making her shiver with pleasure.

Blossom then put her free hand into Robin's pussy and began pumping it in and out, Robin responded by sliding her free tentacle into Blossom's pussy. Knowing Buttercup can be trusted to pleasure them Blossom let her go and then turned off the shower. Buttercup then held Robin's pussy open wider and Blossom began pounding her harder making Robin moan louder, Robin in retaliation then sprouted more metal tentacles from her back varying in size: Two appendages as large as her arms slid into Blossom's and Buttercup's asses making them scream in pleasure, the smaller tentacles held the fun-holes open wider to allow the larger ones to fuck the Powerpuffs faster and deeper making them scream louder.

This went on for around 5 minutes until Robin soaked her sisters hands in her love juices and her tentacles were also soaking wet. "God I wonder how Mike stays conscious after sex with you." Blossom asked breathlessly.

"Sometimes I wonder about that myself." Robin confessed. "Besides I'm not done with you two yet."

Next thing Blossom and Buttercup knew they were wrapped in more red hot metal tentacles, the ones already in their pussies grew hotter and wider while stretching them to the max, two more slightly thinner ones went into each of their mouths and more wrapped round their breasts. "If I'm dreaming please don't wake me up PLEASE!" Buttercup begged in her head as Robin tightened her grip on her; increasing the pleasure, inside her pussy and ass Robin's tentacles sprouted lumps and very tiny tendrils that rubbed the insides of her, the same thing happened to the tentacles that were inside Blossom.

"Enjoy heaven my dear sisters." Robin then made all heaven break loose for her partners: Their breasts were squeezed, their pussies, asses and mouths were fucked hard and deep and they were being massaged and tickled all over their bodies. Blossom and Buttercup were having orgasm after orgasm and still wanted more, a tentacle had taken residence between Robin's legs and it thrusted inside her in time with the other tentacles round her sisters.

After 10 minutes of pure out of heaven pleasure Robin finally let go of Blossom and Buttercup, both of them trying to catch their breath. "Oh…god…Robin, you're…a fucking…sex goddess." Blossom breathed out.

Robin just giggled. "Well OK; worship me my followers." Robin then retracted her tentacles and went back to normal before she spread her legs open. Getting what she meant instantly Blossom and Buttercup pounced on her pushing her up against the shower wall.

Blossom was holding Robin's legs apart and was licking Robin's pussy and Buttercup French kissed her hard. Buttercup and Robin also began kissing and licking each other's neck's, Blossom meanwhile breathed some of her ice breath into Robin's pussy making her give a muffled scream, she then began licking it again to heat it back up. "Oh god, Girls im gonna cum!" Robin moaned, hearing this Blossom stopped licking and then jabbed both her hands into Robin, one in her pussy and the other in her ass and began rapidly pumping them in and out of her, Robin was about to scream due to the amount of pleasure she was feeling but Buttercup slammed her lips on her own and held her hands away from her crotch so that she could do nothing but give in to her sisters.

Just before Robin orgasmed Blossom pulled her hands out of her and then used them to spread Robin's pussy apart and sucked on it. Robin came in seconds; it was an orgasm so powerful Robin almost passed out from the pleasure. Blossom's mouth was then flooded with love juices and she voluntarily swallowed 5 mouthfuls of it and moaned. She then stood up and licked her lips. "Mmmm…your love juices taste just as good as Brick's semen." Blossom stated making Robin blush madly.

Blossom and Buttercup then moved down and started sucking on her breasts while holding one of her arms back each, they then used their free hand to rub her pussy before they slowly inserted their hands, stretching her pussy to the max, and they began pumping in and out of her in union. Robin moaned as she let them have their way with her, Blossom and Buttercup then let go of Robin's arms and started rubbing/slapping her ass which turned her on even more. Buttercup could tell that Robin was about to have another orgasm so within a second she stopped sucking on her breast and removed both her and Blossom's hand from Robin's pussy before she started wildly licking and sucking on it.

Robin orgasmed within seconds of that and Buttercup swallowed 7 large mouthfuls of her sisters love juices "hmmm…you're right Bloss her love juices do taste just as good as Brick's semen but not as great as Butch's" Buttercup commented as she stood up "OK…Now we ALL need the shower." she joked making all three of them laugh, Blossom then switched the shower back on and all three girls got in a triangle and Robin gently fingered her sisters while Blossom poured body shower gel on all of them and they started rubbing their bodies up against each other while also sharing a three way kiss.


	19. More pleasure in the shower

**Okay before you even start reading i have to let you all know that this chapter has a Blossom****xButtercupxRobin sex scene in it and i advise that anyone under the age of 18 not read it... but the hell with me, enjoy ^_^ Dominator225 made some tweaks here and there to this chapter **

Robin's eyes slowly opened up as she found herself in her bed but as she became more awake she realized her actual situation she was now completely naked and her legs were tangled up with her sister's legs that were sleeping peacefully at her sides. As she was wondering how they got into this position her sister's woke up "*yawn* morning girls." Blossom said seductively as she lazily rubbed her legs against Robin who had now remembered what had happened. After the girls had finished having a shower Buttercup had decided to go to bed while Robin and Blossom went to have dinner, after having dinner the two teens started to get horny again so they decided to see if Buttercup was ready for another round and after pleasuring her awake they had pleasured each other until they passed out which is why they were in their current position.

After having a separate shower each they all met downstairs. "So do you girls have any plans for the day?" Blossom asked

"I was thinking of going to the movie's with Butch today." Buttercup said

"I was going to go to the mall to get an anniversary gift for Mike because we'll have been together 2 years next week." Robin said happily

"Oh that reminds me Brick and I will have been together for 2 years as well soon, I'll come with you." Blossom said

"Why don't we go over to the boys place to see what they're up to?" Buttercup suggested, Blossom and Robin agreed and they left for the Rowdyruff Boy's house.

When they arrived Blossom knocked on the door a few times and they waited for one of the boys to answer, after about 30 seconds Buttercup kicked the door open getting disapproving looks from her sister's. "Well looks like they're not in." Robin said before they could faintly hear the shower on, they then zipped over to the bathroom and used their X-ray vision to see who was in it. When saw him they got smirks on their faces as they saw Butch jacking off in the shower.

"Are you girls thinking what I'm thinking?" Buttercup asked, her sisters just nodded, Robin then morphed her index finger into a key and inserted it into the key hole of the door and opened it.

Once the door had fully opened they saw Butch turn off the shower and was now pouring body wash on his massive cock to lubricate it more, as Butch was about to continue he saw the girls standing in the bathroom which gave him a massive shock and caused him to almost fall over. "Haven't you girls ever heard of knocking." he said in a slightly annoyed tone

"Awe come on Butch don't be like that." Buttercup said seductively as both she and her sister's slowly started to undress. A perverted grin came to Butch's face as the girls entered the large shower and immediately got to work, Buttercup stood on his left side and wrapped her arms around him before she started kissing him open mouth, Robin moved his butt cheeks apart and inserted her hand (which she had metal morphed into an average sized dildo) into his ass while Blossom gave him a hand job and thanks to his cock being lubricated thanks to the body wash her hand was now a blur on his cock.

Butch moaned a bit into Buttercup's mouth as their tongues danced around in each other's mouth's, Butch then shoved his hands into Robin and Buttercup's pussies and started twisting them around while letting off tiny sparks inside them, he then moved his foot forward and inserted about a third of it inside Blossom's pussy and started moving it around while also letting off tiny sparks making her moan. The girls and Butch could now feel orgasm's coming fast and then in union they all grunted as they orgasmed, Butch's hands and foot were now soaked with the girls love juices and Blossom's front now had Butch's cum dripping off of her which she started to lick off.

Buttercup turned the shower back on and washed Butch's cock clean for him while Robin removed her hand from Butch's ass and morphed it back to normal and licked some cum off of Blossom's face making her giggle. Once Butch's cock was clean and Blossom had his cum licked/washed off of herself Robin used her metal power's to make several tendrils that fully restrained Butch so the girls could now do whatever they wanted to him without interruptions. The girls all got down on their knees and started playing with him: Buttercup started giving Butch a blow job, Blossom help her by licking and sucking his cock and Robin started licking his inner thighs while fondling his balls.

Butch's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he had one uncontrollable orgasm after another while Buttercup had to swallow as fast as she could as Butch's cum gushed into her mouth. After his 13thmassive load the girls stopped. "Ever wondered how Brick felt when you fucked him in the ass earlier Butch?" Buttercup asked.

"Not really why?" Butch asked as he eyed his cock which had shrunk to its normal un-erect size.

"Because I can show you." Robin stated and using her metal powers she made a very long tentacle slide out of her wet pussy, it was as wide as Butch's arm and the end then morphed into the head of a dick. Before Butch could protest Robin made her tentacles turn Butch round so his back was facing her and just to make sure Butch REALLY couldn't do anything Buttercup wrapped her legs round Butch's waist, her arms round his neck and began making out furiously with him.

Robin's tentacle-dick then positioned itself behind Butch; just in front of his ass. Robin then spread his butt cheeks apart and the tentacle thrust deep into his ass. Butch almost yelped but because Buttercup was still French-kissing him he just gave a muffed groan. "Feel good Butchie?" Robin whispered into where his ear would be. Not waiting for an answer Robin then shoved the tentacle deeper into Butch's ass making him groan again, it was now pressing up against his prostate and his cock was fully erect again. Buttercup then engulfed his now fully erect dick with her pussy while still clinging to his body, she then broke the kiss and started grinding her waist into him and crashing her hips into his own making them both grunt with pleasure.

Blossom was about to start fisting herself over what was about to happen (no fingers) but a metal tentacle wrapped round her wrist. "Allow me Blossy." Robin stated, Blossom instantly obeyed and tensed up. Robin then slid one of her arms (That had morphed into another dildo.) into Blossoms pussy, Blossom groaned as she struggled to keep her legs open with the pleasure.

"Robin, restrain me please." Blossom begged.

Robin then used more tentacles that wrapped round Blossom's thighs and held them away from each other "That better?" Robin asked as she began pounding Blossom.

"Good…really good." Blossom said in a dazed tone.

Two more tendrils that were just as thick as Robin's arm branched out from her upper arm and the ends of the tendrils morphed into the heads of dicks before they made their way to Blossom. One of the tendrils went into her mouth and then slithered down her throat while the other shot straight into her ass which made her give a muffled scream before they began fucking her, Robin then decided to keep Butch fully erect for a while a small thin tendril branched off from one of the tendrils restraining his legs and wrapped tightly around the very base of his cock that would prevent him from cumming and would keep him erect "trust me Butch after we get through with you you'll be having nothing but dry orgasms" Robin whispered into where his ear would be.

Buttercup saw what Robin had done and started to fuck Butch as hard as she possibly could while Butch just grunted as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him. Robin looked at Blossom who was now completely in a dazed state as she was continuously raped by Robin and her tendrils, Robin then retracted the tendrils raping Blossom's ass and throat and she removed her arm from Blossom's pussy before morphing it back to normal. Blossom was now lying on the floor of the shower still in a dazed state and constantly bucking her hips while orgasming with each buck.

Robin then used her metal powers on Blossom to make a strap on her "when you're ready you know what to do" Robin said with a wink, she then looked down at her metal cock that was still in Butch's ass and grinned she then continued fucking his ass again while at the same time she made her cock thicker and longer. She heard Butch groan in pleasure at this and started to go so fast that her hips became blurs while also releasing powerful bolts of energy inside Butch that would have made him literally empty his balls, the energy also travelled through Butch and into Buttercup who held Butch tightly and screamed as she has a massive orgasm followed by multiple smaller orgasms.

After her amazing 20th orgasm Buttercup relaxed and got off of Butch's love juice soaked cock "that was awesome" she said with a sigh before she got on her knees and started sucking and licking all of her love juices off of his cock while she fondled his balls. Butch's ass was now stretched to its absolute maximum as Robin repeatedly kept pounding his ass like her life depended on it, even though her cock was made out of metal it still felt like it was 100% real. Just as she was about to orgasm she felt her butt cheeks get separated before Blossom rammed the dildo Robin had made straight into her ass, this caused Robin to scream in pleasure and her love juices squirted out of her metal dick and into Butch.

After her third orgasm she relaxed and shrunk/retracted her cock from Butch while Blossom continued pounding her ass, Robin then used her tendril's to turn Butch around again and she engulfed his now fully erect dick with her pussy then like Buttercup she wrapped her legs around his waist and around his neck and began rapidly moving up and down. As Robin was doing this Buttercup and Blossom started making out while Blossom fucked Buttercup with the strap on, Buttercup fondled Blossom's breasts while Blossom rubbed and slapped Buttercup's ass "you've got a wonderful big booty" Blossom whispered seductively to her sister

"well you've got very sexy hips" Buttercup whispered back while also helping Blossom move her hips faster and harder.

Once the two girls had had a massive orgasm each they turned to Robin who was still fucking Butch like her life depended on it and they saw Butch's pleasure twisted face "wow he looks just like Brick when we had sex with him" Buttercup said as Robin had a massive orgasm before she got off of him"okay girls lets make this bad boy explode" Buttercup said, the girls then began giving Butch's monster dick long hard licks that were driving him to the brink of insanity Robin then realised the tendril around Butch's dick and with one final lick Butch screamed as a geyser of cum shot out of his cock and splashed on the roof cum constantly shot out of his cock for about 20 seconds straight before he passed out with cum still coming out of his cock

"whoa I can't believe he came so much!" Robin exclaimed as cum dripped down on the three girls

"okay girls I'll put him in his bed while you two have a shower to get that cum off of yourselves" Buttercup said as she picked up Butch and exited the shower.

Blossom turned on the water and both she and Robin began to wash themselves without anything sexual happening between them. Buttercup entered Butch's bedroom and put him in his bed "ah what the hell" she said she then closed the door and windows before hoping into bed with the man she loved, she wrapped her legs around his left one and cuddled up to his side "I know we're going to have a great future together" she said and she kissed him on the cheek before she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>And thus the end of this story, I would like to thank every single person who read all of my story all the way through to the end especially <strong>Dominator225<strong>,** wildone97**,** Dreams**, and** ppgrulz123 **for reading my story all the way through, so until my next story, peace out ^_^


End file.
